You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want
by Rath101
Summary: The first time he ever laid eyes on her, he'd only seen a wolf; a magnificent beast whose pelt would fetch more than a pretty penny. The second time he saw her, and what he'd thought was the first time, he'd seen a young brunette who was fretfully stitching his torso back together. The third time he really saw her, she wasn't her but someone else. "I'm Ruby." Ruby. Not Red.
1. Little Red Riding Hood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Once Upon A Time', the song 'Little Red Riding Hood' or any other fairytale references made.

* * *

**_Hey there little red riding hood_**  
**_You sure are looking good_**  
**_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_**

* * *

The first time he ever laid eyes on her, he'd only seen a wolf; a magnificent beast whose pelt would fetch more than a pretty penny. Although Killian Jones was no stranger to fencing or drunken brawling he was a stranger to the brute force of the animal. From a distance, she looked like a normal wolf – albeit slightly more beautiful than most – so he wasn't afraid of her. But with each leap she took the larger that distant dot grew and the lower his stomach dropped.

The wolf was three times the size of any wolf he'd ever encountered before.

He briefly wondered, as he spotted the bright colors of morning slowly beginning to fill the night sky, if he'd survive to see the sunrise.

With only his hook and a sword considerably too long for such a close ranged fight, Hook knew it would be a challenge he was unlikely to walk away from.

Even knowing this, he still wasn't prepared for the pain when she pounced, slicing his chest with her sharp claws. He screamed loudly in pain as he heard his tunic and leather jacket rip, taking his flesh with it. He could only pray the wound wasn't too deep.

He had quickly abandoned his sword, it wasn't going to do him any good when he's pined to the ground, and he slashed his hook wildly at the enormous creature.

Each blind swipe he made the wolf expertly dodged and in exchange dealt him with a blow nastier than the last. If Killian didn't know better, he could have sworn she was laughing at his poor attempts of striking her. But in his defense, he was encumbered by something at least twice his weight.

A twig snapped close by, and both their attentions snapped in the sounds general direction. Killian spotted it first; a rabbit had wondered too close and was now hopping madly to its burrow after realizing the danger. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Killian took his chance, and drove his hook into her side, the hook shedding itself from him in the process leaving him unarmed but it had the desired effect.

She leaped off him and howled in pain before whimpering quietly; suddenly looking like a pathetic creature than the magnificent beast it was moments ago.

Killian scrambled to his feet, grabbed his sword and charged. It would appear that he'd get the wolf's pelt after all.

Midair, mere inches from taking her life, her unwavering golden eyes shot up and met his and he came to the abrupt realization the wolf wasn't going down yet. Before he could make the final hit, its arm smacked him across the head with such brutal force he went flying through the air and his back striking an inconveniently placed tree.

Black spots entered his vision and the last thing he saw as he glanced skyward was the sunrise. Killian had chuckled humorlessly; he'd seen his last sunrise after all

* * *

_**Little red riding hood**_  
_**I don't think little big girls should**_  
_**Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**_

* * *

The second time he saw her, and what he'd thought was the first time, he'd seen a young brunette who was fretfully stitching his torso back together. If her trembling hands were anything to go by, she'd never attempted to do so before – or never seen such a heavily dealt wound. Either was possible.

Her tears took him by surprise, though.

Her eyes were bloodshot with dark rings surrounding them and she was remarkably pale. He couldn't understand her tears – he didn't recognize her.

Her bright green eyes glanced at his before returning her fingers before shooting back in shock. Obviously, she'd kept glancing to see if he was awake without holding any hope he would.

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed, her voice heavy with relief.

Her hands abandoned the thread and were suddenly sweeping his hair off of his sweaty forehead. Gently, as though terrified she'd hurt him, she lifted his head with one hand and offered him a cup in the other. Killian tried to reach for it but it ripped at his chest and he grunted in pain. Without being prompted, she brought the cup to his lips and surprisingly cool water relieved his parched throat.

He sagged back into the bed and breathed in liberation. He'd somehow survived the wolf.

He felt a damp cloth being dabbed on his forehead and he was suddenly aware of his fever. Great, his wound must be infected. Killian's eyes were suddenly extremely heavy.

Glancing up at his supposed nurse, he saw that she had resumed stitching his torso and was making quiet shushing sounds, as though the sound would sooth him. He wasn't ashamed to say it did. He was brought back to when Milah would look over the ocean in the dead of the night and sing a soft lullaby for her son – wherever he was, if he needed on or not.

Killian had looked to the soft voice and raised his hand to her face, wincing at the pain but persevering, he caressed his loves face, slightly hurt at her astounded expression – he wasn't that emotionally detached was he?

"Milah…" Killian had murmured before slipping into the dark abyss.

* * *

_**What big eyes you have**_  
_**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**_  
_**Just to see that you don't get chased**_  
_**I think I oughta walk with you for a ways**_

* * *

When he'd come to next, he'd been alone. His joints were stiff and his head was ringing but it was all nothing compared to the intense ache of his body. A beating from a wolf would do that to you. He experimented with sitting upright, but gave up half way, annoyed that his attempt had left him in an awkwardly uncomfortable position. His head flopped clumsily to the side, Killian debated how he was going to get up and return to his trip. Who knew how far he was? He'd wondered a fair distance in the woods before he encountered the wolf so perhaps he was even further than that. The thought had made him groan in annoyance.

Then she had walked in. She wore a red cloak with the hood up, covering her hair, although brown ringlets escaped and framed her face. She was taller than most women, probably a little shorter then he was himself – and he wasn't what would generally be considered short. Her skin was impeccably pale, like sea foam or pale seashells. All round she was a stunning woman to behold.

But those eyes… those big, beautiful green eyes… they looked at him with relief and kindness, there was no resentment or cruelty directed towards him - unusual, for most women who have met him.

"You're awake!" she smiled brightly.

Dear God, her _smile_; full, plump lips that hid perfectly straight white teeth only to be revealed with a wide smile. It was so sweet, so kind, so innocent, and so _natural_. A true killer smile.

She rushed forward, depositing a basket Killian had only just noticed in a nearby chair, and rested her cool hand on his forehead.

She made a sound of discontent. "Still so warm…" she murmured.

Killian was very uncomfortable. "If you don't mind, and as much as I appreciate you nursing me, could you perhaps _please_; hands off."

Her hands recoiled sharply and she looked briefly to the floor. "I apologize."

Killian nodded. "Right, well, if it's okay with you, I'll be off now." He told her, preparing to stand.

Before he even sat up right, he'd been pushed back down.

"You're not going anywhere." She said sternly.

He tried again with the same result.

Killian looked at her in irritation. "Let me up."

"No."

"Let. Me. Up." He demanded.

"I. Said. No." she rebutted mockingly.

He raised his left arm to threaten her with his hook, only to find it missing, vaguely remembering losing it to the wolf's side. He smoothly returned his arm to his side, avoiding her noticing he was just about to threaten her. She didn't need to know that he was a dangerous but weaponless criminal – especially if she was willing to fight back. He was very vulnerable and he didn't like it.

Killian growled. "I don't believe I gave you permission to manhandle me into staying."

Her lips quirked a bit. "I believe you did." At his disbelieving raised eyebrow she continued, "I would say 'if it's okay with you' would be a fairly good indication that you have, _indeed_, given me permission to 'manhandle' you into staying."

His eyes narrowed at the play on his words. "That was more of a courtesy than permission."

"All the same, you're not going anywhere."

Killian rolled his eyes and ignored her, moving to stand before – surprise, surprise – he was pushed back down, far less gently than the previous time.

He growled in annoyance. "Move, Witch!"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before she laughed delightfully. Actually _laughed_. Killian had various experiences in calling women witches most often resulting in rage, abhorrence and revulsion but never _laughter_.

"I've been called many things," she recollected, "but never a witch."

"Trollop among them?"

Her eyes turned to slits. "Keep that up I might be inclined to let you go."

Finally, "Trollop, whore, home-wrecker, wench, harlot, tramp, strumpet, tart -"

She pointed to the exit, "There's the door."

Grateful to lastly be allowed to leave, Killian went to stand, but his body betrayed him. He pushed his limbs and muscles to work, to get him off the bed and walk towards his ship. He tried, and tried, and tried but it never lasted long before his elbows gave out. He collapsed with huffs and puffs and a very hurt pride.

His capture gave a triumphant grin.

Picking up her basket again, she retrieved a small loaf of bread, some cheese and a slice of salted meat. Leaving it next to him on the table, she gave a joyful smile.

"You haven't eaten in a couple days – you must be starving."

Then she was gone.

Great, he was a prisoner. To a trollop no less.

* * *

_**What full lips you have**_  
_**They're sure to lure someone bad**_  
_**So until you get to Grandma's place**_  
_**I think you oughta walk with me and be safe**_

* * *

Within the first few days, Killian started going mad. Whenever he was restless, he would always pace the length of his ship – but being _bedridden_ he was stripped of even that pleasure. Killian was rarely in such bad condition that he would need to stay abed for more than a day or two but the bloody girl was insistent that he that he was in no condition to be even standing – he should be grateful she let him sit upright. Nagging harpy.

Despite that he was lacking in the independence department, he was never wanting of company. She was always there; either talking adamantly with him (or at him really) or simply doing small tasks like knitting or cleaning near him. Killian was never alone. Originally, that knowledge unnerved him to no end but he begrudgingly and gradually came to accept her presence and trust her.

She asked a lot of questions and at first he told lies upon lies. He told her the usual cover stories.

"I'm a blacksmith." He had lied to her.

She looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"No, I'm a bloody bird. What did you expect me to be? The village idiot, perhaps?"

"Wouldn't put it past you." She smiled at his indignant look. "It's just; I thought you'd be something else… a sailor perhaps."

Killian was understandably curious.

"A sailor?"

"Yes, you smell like sea salt."

"Well, I'm just a blacksmith."

Well, that spooked him a bit. But the reminder made him miss the sea horribly. Killian may not have tried to hide that he was lying but she never called him out, only responding kindly and occasionally making comments that hit far too close to home.

Initially, the only truth he had told her was his name.

"Killian Jones." She had tested it on her lush lips.

"Yes, Killian." He said sardonically.

She pursed her lips together for a moment before smiling delightfully. "It suits you."

After that truth upon truth started spilling out.

When she asked about his family, he told her the truth; it was only his mother left, and he saw her rarely, sending her what money he could. She asked about his rings, wondering if he'd made them himself, which he hadn't but he withheld the less than honorable ways he had acquired them. She asked about his earring, causing him to laugh and reminisce his rebellious youth. He didn't lie about his terrible relationship with his father or that his best friend Peter had betrayed him because of a quarrel over the daughter of the local noble, Wendy. He just opened himself up to her without even needing much probing. He wondered if it was a gift of hers.

When she had finally permitted him to stand, she only acquiesces if he accepts her help, and stir crazy as he was, he agreed. She held under his arms and supported a great proportion of his weight as he tested his body again. He subtly stretched each limb and felt rewarded by the stiff pain that was released with loud 'pops'. He stood for a few minutes, just gathering his baring's before he made a request she was sure to deny.

"Just let me-"he caught his breath, "take a few- steps."

"Killian…" her tone was warning.

But the pirate looked into her compassionate green eyes and pleaded with her. "Please."

He watched her resolve falter before she sighed in compliance. Taking a step back, she removed her hands from under his arms and replaced them with his hand that engulfed hers, his stump being gently caressed with her fingers. Slowly, she took a tiny step back. Her eyes encouraged him, and he took a painful step forward. His knee gave out. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and brought him back to the bed – that _dreadful_ bed might as well have been a _sarcophagus_.

Tears of frustration built up behind his eyelids and he violently punched the bed.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." A melodious voice hushed him.

Killian was suddenly aware her arms were still around him. They were thin and fragile looking but they were able to support his weight and Killian knew looks were deceiving. They could scarcely wrap all the way around him, her fingertips barely brushing against one another but her thumbs made soothing circles, he could feel them through his tunic. He turned his head and looked at her, her eyes were filled with empathy and her lips gave a promising smile. He smiled genuinely back at her.

"Thank you-"he trailed off, before disgustedly realizing he didn't know her name. His expression must have betrayed his thoughts because she gave a sweet, if slightly bitter, smile.

"Red."

Killian then realized, with a start, he knew literally nothing about her.

* * *

_**Gonna keep my sheep suit on**_  
_**'Til I'm sure that you've been shown**_  
_**That I can be trusted walking with you alone**_

* * *

Killian was relentless after that, always eager to know more about her, and he was heavily disappointed when she offered little.

Disappointed and suspicious.

He started questioning things he had overlooked before. How had she come across him in the woods? Was the wolf already gone or had she somehow managed to kill it? Killian couldn't think of any reasons why the wolf would have left him alive. Why did she live in the middle of the forest alone, with no one near for miles? She was an extrovert so she most certainly was not someone who preferred the hermit lifestyle. Also, her cloak was a curiosity he hadn't ever sated. Why did she always wear it? She never took it off, he'd never seen her wash it and he'd wager she slept in it too. Was it in some way enchanted? For what purpose then?

He didn't have a clue and she was mum on everything.

They both quickly discovered though, that whenever she touched him, however quick or light, he'd stop his insistent questioning.

Weeks had passed by and he was able to cross one end of her house to the next, but he couldn't reach her garden without needing to sit down and rest. She was impressed with his progress and gave him small, routine tasks to do so he wouldn't go insane and Killian was unable to refuse being too bored and too eager to prove himself to Red.

Although there was only so many times he could beat the sheets before that became old. So she instructed him with cooking, instead. She'd bring him to the kitchen and would show him how to make different dishes. Killian knew the bare minimum on how to cook, only enough to survive really but he found it fascinating. Sure, it was difficult; he'd had many a turnip commit suicide off the table because he could only chop them or hold them down but not simultaneously. Stirring was difficult also, either having to steady the pot or stir the soup was a battle he constantly fought. considering its difficulties due to his missing limb, Red had wondered why he enjoyed it so much.

He'd simply shrug and say, "I like a challenge."

When Killian started to show improvements and developed his talents for cooking and even started experimenting, Red started to head to town more often, picking up supplies and trading some of her crops for materials or trifles - like a ruby stone - and in one instance visit her granny. Killian was surprisingly touched when she brought him back a pair of leather boots that instantly appealed to him. A feeling of gratitude plagued him for the entire night; it felt deeper than mere gratefulness. It kept him up and in the morning when he got out of bed Red was instantly concerned for him – which did not help the growing feelings inside him.

As the days went by Killian grew stronger and stronger. Each day he could walk further, stand longer and the muscles had begun to build again. Yet, he never left. He rarely even considered too, only when he was abruptly reminded of his crew did he truly consider it. It had almost been a month since Killian first met Red, since the attack of the wolf, and he knew his crew wouldn't wait much longer.

The tension grew in-between his shoulder blades and he wondered why he didn't want to leave, why returning to the ship held little appeal for him. The seas would always call to him, this he wouldn't bother to deny, but there as something about this place… it felt like home.

He searched every nook and cranny, looking for whatever it was that tied him there. He searched through draws, under beds, even under the rug but nothing tugged at his heartstrings in any significant way. He searched outside, the hot day; stress and work causing sweat beads to roll down his forehead. He tore through the garden, looking for anything that it could be. Whatever it was, surely Red would let him take it with him-

"Red." He realized abruptly.

Killian didn't think he had ever frozen so quickly in his life. His blood chilled in his veins, his heart suddenly skipped a beat and his joints stiffened. Red, dear god! Red, it was Red.

He collapsed onto his knees in the sodden dirt patches in shock. No, he couldn't be in love with Red. He loved Milah – his one true love. His mind swam back to the events as she lay heartless in his arms, proclaiming her love for him one last time; her very final words for him only. He hadn't said it back; in fact, he'd never said it before that day either.

Suddenly, Killian wasn't so sure about Milah anymore.

But _Red_.

With her wide, emerald, doe eyes and her plump lips that pulled into a beaming smile. The simple thought of them tugged at his heart - in a significant way. It all made sense, there was nothing in this house that called to Killian in any way, shape or form. It was its occupant. The beautiful, kind, compassionate Red. He was undoubtedly in love with her.

He shot from his knees and onto his feet, rushing back into the house, and into Reds room. He retrieved the ruby stone that Red had bought whimsically and ran outside. It was almost midday, and he wanted it to be finished before she returned.

He created a small fire, and melting a steel buckle from his old belt, he slowly crafted a thin chain and backing. It was just before nightfall when, in his hands, he held a ruby necklace. It wasn't the best craftsmanship but he hadn't really expected perfection but it was better quality than he had hoped for. Killian couldn't wait to see the look on Reds face when she saw it!

Realizing it was getting dark; he returned inside but couldn't take his eyes of the necklace. He couldn't rip the smile off his face either. Lighting the oil lamp, Killian exhaled a deep breath, he felt as though a weight had lifted off him, as though the comprehension of loving Red made him serene.

He abruptly stopped lighting the lamp. It was close to dark – Red was never that late.

Sheer horror gripped him.

* * *

_**Little red riding hood**_  
_**I'd like to hold you if I could**_  
_**But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't**_

* * *

Killian followed the road to the village, huffing and puffing as exhaustion hit him. He didn't know how far she might have been or if she'd even left the town, but he needed to find her. His instincts were telling him something was wrong and though his instinct rarely reared its head, he'd never ignored it. His strength was quickly leaving him but he pushed his body hard and refused to let his body become traitor again.

Killian suddenly paused, listening. He heard voices in the near distance, they were raucous, jeering and sounded almost lewd…

A fear Killian had never felt before overwhelmed him and he shot off faster than lightening towards the sounds. What he found was what he'd been dreading. There, just off the main road, was his beautiful Red, surrounded by taunting men. There were six of them. They were big and burly and if their swaying and slurring was any indication – intoxicated. They circled Red, and were slowly getting closer. Red's eyes were fearful as they jumped between her pursuers. She fiddled with the string of her hood nervously.

Killian cursed his lack of weapon and searched frantically for anything he could substitute. He felt relief and incredulousness when he saw the lewd men's wagon on the road, a sword sticking out plain in sight. _Seriously_, you leave your belongings and a weapon in the middle of the road to be _stolen_? What Imbeciles!

"Leave me alone." Killian heard her demand but her voice slightly quivered.

Wasting no time, he tore the sword from its sheath and rushed towards Red. Just when he was within eyeshot he could hear them exchange final words.

"Or what?"

Just as Killian struck the first man, the other ripped off her cloak, eliciting a screech from her.

Killian slashed the throat of the man closest to him who was gurgled on his own blood. _One_. Before the others were even aware of what was happening, he pierced the heart of another one who fell screaming. _Two_. Aware that they were under attack now, they drunkenly attacked him from all sides. The one to his left he sliced across face bringing him to the floor before spinning expertly and beheading another one, before turning back and running the other one the whose face he'd sliced. _Three_. _Four_. The other attacked him from behind but Killian skillfully parried the blow and returned it with a fatal blow of his own. _Five_ – one more. There, standing behind Red, was the quavering bastard. Without any reservations, his waltz up and stabbed him in the abdomen, giving the sword a new permanent sheath in his gut. _Six_.

Killian instantly rushed to Red's side. She was shaking abnormally. Was she hurt or simply in shock?

"Red!" he yelled, she didn't even look up.

"My cloak!" she scream hysterical. "My cloak!"

Killian didn't understand her need for her famous red cloak but he hurriedly snatched it up for her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was frantic in her attempts to cover herself up, and even pushed him away from her, which hurt more than he was willing to admit. Her trembling slowly subsided and Killian knelt down next to her, turning her head towards him, but she wouldn't look at him. Killian could have sworn he saw her eyes glow golden but he couldn't be sure. It must have been a flick of the light… in the dead of the night…

There were more important things at hand though.

Her hysteria and desperation to cover herself with her hooded cloak brought forth more questions then he wanted to ask but he needed to know the answer to one.

"Have they touched you before?" he asked through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm for her but wanting to rip their throats out all over again.

She looked up at him, dead in the eye, and even though her own eyes were watery and slightly bloodshot they were adamant. "_Never_."

His body sagged with relief. He brought her into his arms and held her tight, he was afraid she might reject his embrace, but she nestled closer. For a man who'd never felt more weak, he felt strong. Although it strained his long disused muscles, he forced himself up, bringing her with him. They stayed like that for many minutes, simply in peace in one another's arms but Killian knew they had to move.

"We should head back."

She shook her head lazily. "No, it's a warm night, let's stay here. Besides I like sleeping in the woods."

Killian wanted nothing more than to agree and fall into blissful slumber with her in his arms, but all he had to do was glance two feet away and know they'd regret it in the morning. Killian didn't know how quickly bodies decomposed but he still didn't want her to wake up surrounded by corpses.

He probed her softly, smiling when he noticed she was already slumbering, so he gently lifted her, ignoring the harsh protesting of his body, and walked deeper into the forest.

If Red wanted to sleep in the forest, they'd sleep in the forest.

A safe distance away, Killian found a small clearing and laid down, bringing Red to his chest. She stirred slightly in the process and her gorgeous green eyes met his cerulean ones.

"Just a blacksmith?"

"Yeah, well, there are some things you don't know about me."

Instead of investigating, she laughed tenderly before returning to the world of dreams, her soft breathing gently soothing him to sleep too.

* * *

_**What a big heart I have**_  
_**The better to love you with**_  
_**Little red riding hood**_  
_**Even bad wolves can be good**_

* * *

Their relationship changed after that day.

Red would grace him with a swift kiss on the cheek whenever she left and a sweet embrace every time she returned. They would cook together, whenever she was home, she would hold the vegetables and he would chop them, she would hold the pot and he would stir. Suddenly, everything they did together on a daily basis was so much more intimate. Her fingers would play with his whenever they ate at the table, and whenever she had saw him glaring at his stumped arm she'd give it a feather light kiss. Whenever she spoke forlornly about her granny he'd wrap his arms around her from behind and she would lean into him. He would help her with the gardening, even though he hated half the crops they would harvest, crinkling his nose and her laughingly flicking it. They went on short walks and always held hands and occasionally bumped hips. Things had changed.

But, by far his favorite change was that they slept in the same bed every night.

They would clean the remains of dinner and sweep out the fire place, making sure the embers burned bright or were snuffed out. They would change into their night clothes and would meet in his room. They would crawl into bed and talk lightly for a while. But Red, always basked in his warmth, would become groggy. He would give her a kiss on the forehead and she would hum contentedly before sleeping. Waking up to her snoozing next to him wasn't awful either. Her brown bed hair pointing in every direction and her soft mumbling was easily the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

One morning, as he made breakfast for them, he could hear her fumbling around in the rooms, looking for something, and quite obviously not finding it. Killian watched the eggs cook, wondering if they would burn if he checked on her. But the noise ended and Killian dismissed it. The eggs were finished moments later.

"Red, food!" he called, pausing for a moment waiting for her excited response but hearing nothing.

Curiosity got the better of him as he searched the rooms, abandoning the eggs to go cold. He found her in their room, back towards him looking out the window.

"Everything alright, Red?"

She didn't answer just kept looking out the window. Intrigued by what could possibly pique her interest enough to not notice him he looked over her shoulder and out the window. Nothing was there. There was nothing but the trees, the bark and grass that were always there.

He resting his hand on her shoulder, "Red, what is the matter?"

Red slowly turned in his arms and Killian panicked when he saw tears streaming down her porcelain face. He urgently wiped them, his eyes encouraging her to speak to him.

She said nothing, but looked at her hands; which held the ruby necklace.

Killian was suddenly embarrassed. He planned to give it to her but when they returned the next day after her assault in the woods he just couldn't bring himself to give it to her, so he tossed it in the draw without giving it a second thought. She had found it.

"You bought me this?" she asked, croaking slightly.

Killian shook his head, earning a frown which burst into a teary smile at his next words. "I made it."

She gave a disbelieving smile. She ran her fingertips over the stone and chain as though it were made of the softest silk. She tenderly handled it before raising it to her throat and putting it on, clasping it.

She wrapped her arms around him and clutched him tightly. Her breathy words of thanks were all the gratitude he needed.

"I wish you could have put it on for me." She said wistfully.

Killian tensed slightly at the unintentional stab at his pride, but he knew it was meant to be a harmless comment so he simply held her tighter.

"I wish I could have too."

They stayed like that for several minutes before Red's stomach announced its hunger and demanded to be fed promptly. They chuckled faintly before releasing each other and leaving to eat their now cold eggs on butter-less toast. One of Red's hands drew random patterns on his stump.

Soon, as was necessary, Red left for town, they were running low on heartier food and they'd just finished the last of their eggs that morning. Although Killian told her she didn't _have_ to go, they both knew he couldn't survive happily of those infernal vegetables. So it was with a heavy heart he let her go.

As the hours went by, Killian worked on this and that to pass the time. He worked on the garden for a bit, although he grew quickly bored of its repetitious nature; water, pluck weeds, water…

Eventually, he was moving around the house fixing anything that needed to be fixed. Red's chair had a squeak when used, the roof corner in the kitchen looked ready to cave in if a storm hit, one of the doors were a little stiff, the steps into the house had a tiny hole and Red couldn't open her bedroom window. But the tasks ran out quickly, and Killian grew bored.

He sat at the table, listing off things to do but he came up empty. He was bored rigid. Killian had never been bored on the ship-

The ship! He hadn't thought about the ship in so long! The – his, he corrected - crew even less! Would they still be at the docks waiting for him? He wasn't sure and he had no idea exactly how much time had passed since he last saw them that it was impossible to know! He couldn't let them think he had abandoned them! He stood quickly and rushed out the door, he was halfway across the garden before he saw a bright red blob in the distance.

He knew intuitively that it was Red. The woman he loved more than anything. But the sea! – The crew! His internal battle was fierce and demanding and Killian had half a mind to run from both of them. He had an obligation to his men; to lead them into riches and never abandon them.

But as he watched the beautiful Red walk down the road he couldn't ignore the pulling in his gut telling him he also had an obligation to his heart. The inner conflict seemed never ending but when she was finally in clear sight, when her luminous smile lit up her face as she saw him and her bright eyes showed her glee he knew there was no real battle to begin with. The victor was always the same and always would be.

He clenched his eyes shut with guilt. His men would just have to forgive him.

She picked up her pace and threw her arms wide open; obviously expecting the habitual embrace that always followed her return. Throwing caution and care to the wind, he sprinted towards her and when she was finally within distance he scooped her up and lifted her high, thrilled from her surprised yelp.

"Killian!" she cried in amazement.

Without giving her a chance to respond, he pressed his lips against hers and reveled in her squeal of astonishment. She barely needed a moment to grasp her bearings before she returned the kiss with more fever then him. Killian was in wonder the entire time as he tasted her lush lips for the first time ever. Her lips massaged his and Killian gave a startled shout when she nipped him. She simply smiled coquettishly before pressing their lips together again. He couldn't help sniggering against her lips and before they knew it they were both laughing in pure delight. Their breathing was heavy and Red rested her forehead against his.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now."

He raised a mischievous eyebrow, "only _for a while_?"

She grinned up at him. "No, much longer than that."

Their lips met again.

Red intertwined her fingers with his as she led him onwards to the house. When they entered, she left the basket by the door, before placing a feather light kiss on his lips. She didn't need to say anything, her dark eyes said it all and for the first time Killian felt compelled to ask, "Are you sure?"

She simply smiled, kissed him again and without breaking that kiss, pulled him to what was now _their_ bedroom.

* * *

_**I try to keep satisfied**_  
_**Just to walk close by your side**_  
_**Maybe you'll see things my way**_  
_**'Fore we get to Grandma's place**_

* * *

They had simply lain in bed, nude as the day they were born, one not wanting to accept the disruption of their little haven. Killian had held her tightly, not willing to let her go just yet. He'd quickly discovered just how adventurous she was during those enchanting days and as exhausting as it was, he was not willing to leave their cocoon just yet. She was a vixen, through and through and just the memory of their activities shot a shiver down his spine and to his nether regions. A week of her, he decided easily, just wasn't enough.

"Killian," she playfully whined, "I need to go."

He shook his head, his stubble tickling her bare stomach.

"Killian…" Red warned.

He shook his head again, his stubble tempering her thoughts and determination to get up.

"Killian," she groaned, "don't or I'll never leave."

So he did it again, only at a slightly more sensitive spot.

Her eyes flung open wide as she shot up. "Killian!"

He chuckled gleefully, "You asked for it."

"I wasn't thinking clearly!"

"That was obvious."

She whacked him slightly over the head although her scolding look had no steam behind it. She sighed dramatically and stood from the bed, Killian watching her every move as she dressed.

"She can't wait another week?" he begged.

"No, I was supposed to be there days ago."

"But she's not exactly expecting you."

"I told her I'd be there within the next two weeks," she said fully dressed and kissing his nose, "that was almost two weeks ago."

"You have time then. What am I going to do while you're gone?"

She laughed brightly and kissed his lips. "You'll find something to do, I'm sure. I'll only be gone three days."

Killian grumbled. "I still don't see why I can't come with you."

Red sighed, "You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand? Why can't you explain it to me?"

Red bit her lip and treaded carefully. "She's incredibly over protective…"

"Red-"

"No," she interrupted, giving him one last kiss, "no more of this – at least not until I come back."

Killian pressed his lips against hers softly and in quick succession. "When you get back then." His eyes held no room for debate.

Red nodded reluctantly. With one last kiss, she left.

The next couple of days Killian was sure death by boredom was a completely plausible and possible death. He was obviously just not _that_ bored but it sure felt like it. He spent most of it knitting. Yes, _knitting_. Red had left her needles and thread out so Killian was knitting. Even he was having trouble admitting he was knitting. It was not bloody easy either. He'd discovered that most of the materials she had were red – big surprise – so he thought he'd make her something. It was a complete bloody disaster. It was supposed to be a hood, similar to the one she always wore with the exception of having sleeves. It was getting chillier, and Killian was sure that her hood would not keep the cold out. However, one sleeve was longer than the other and that one was wider. He'd also, somehow, buggered up the length of the cloak. That should have been the easiest part .He wouldn't even look at the hood, an absolute failure that was. So there it lay, sprawled on the far corner of the floor because he couldn't bear looking at the atrocity. Then he'd pick it up and try again, only for it to end up worse than before – if that was at all possible but obviously it was. So much frustration and disappointment had built up over those hours that Killian even had nightmares of the damn thing!

So Killian couldn't be blamed that at dusk on the second day, when she entered the house, he'd just about jumped out of his own skin.

"Red!" he hollowed in relief. "Thank goodness your back!" he ran up and embraced her, swinging her around in a circle, before hugging her close. How could he not be excited that she was home early?!

She clung to him just a little tighter than usual which instantly set Killian on alarm. He pulled her away at arm's length only to see her tearstained face. He instantly went from elated to panicking.

"Red, what is it, what's wrong?" had she come across more men in the woods? Oh, gods… please no.

She shook her head, as though she could hear his thoughts.

"Red, please, tell me!" he pleaded desperate.

"Granny knows." she told him.

He paused, marginally confused. "I thought you weren't going to tell her?" Killian questioned, that was why he didn't go along after all.

She shrugged, "She already knew. She said she noticed the second I walked through the door."

"How?"

Red chuckled in amazement. "The necklace was a pretty good indicator but she said 'because I looked incredibly happy. The kind of happiness only love could bring.'"

His heart stopped for a second and he watched her eyes for any lies as he asked, "Do I make you happy, Red?"

Her gaze was full of love as she answered, "You make me happiest."

Killian released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and clutched her tightly, the knowledge bringing him more happiness than he ever thought it could. He cradled her head on his shoulder as he pressed kisses to the crown of her head.

"Why are you crying then?"

She breathed in deeply as though she were steeling herself, and stole another kiss from his lips before stepping out of his arms.

"Because I'm about to lose you."

Killian's eyes had gone comically wide. "Whatever makes you say that?"

"Because Granny's told me to tell you the truth."

She bit her lip and slowly moved towards a chest next to the door, as though every step she took was similar to walking on spikes. She opened and rummaged through it before retrieving something. Killian inhaled in shock.

His hook.

Did she have it all this time? Why hadn't she given it to him? How did she get it? It was stuck in the wolf's side after all – had she actually succeeded killing it?

Her fingers traced it delicately, careful not to cut herself but still clasping it desperately.

"I believe this is yours – Captain Hook." She placed it in his outstretched palm before distancing herself again, he immediately attached it. "I knew from the beginning."

Killian looked back and forth from his hook to his love completely baffled.

"I don't understand-?"

Red cut him off in a hurried speech, "I'm lucky that it was steel and wasn't silver." She told him much to Killian's puzzlement. It must of shown because she lifted her tunic just enough to reveal her scar.

Killian had seen it many times over the past week, even kissed it, but whatever she was trying to tell him, simply wasn't clicking. Seeing this, she grabbed his hook and placed it at the scar, gently scrapping it against her skin before he could retract his arm.

"Red! What are you doing?" he pulled his hook far away from her and rubbed smooth circles over the scratched but not split skin.

"That's where you stabbed me."

For horrible moment the world collapsed around him. Killian ran through his memories one at a time, carefully going over each second with her desperately trying to find the time he'd stabbed her. He found none. Looking at her scar, though he could see that whatever had damaged her was not flat or smooth but rather a jagged wound that had healed awkwardly from neglectful treatment, he tried to think of a weapon that could cause such a wound. Although Killian would bet his life there were many, the only one that came to mind was his hook.

"Red, this isn't funny." He choked.

She nodded in agreement. "No, it's not."

"When?" he asked, acknowledging the fact he'd at some point hurt her. Had he gone mad? Truly mad and attacked her in a blind rage he couldn't remember? Dear god, why hadn't she killed him or at the very least cast him out!

She timidly removed her red hood and passed it to him.

"I've worn it since before I can remember." She recounted, "ever since I was little Granny always warned me about taking it off. She told me it was to protect me – from the wolves." She broke off at the end.

Killian nodded, that would explain how she saved him and how she gained the hood – it was enchanted to protect her from them.

"But it wasn't to protect me. Not really. It was to protect others." Killian was confused again.

When he saw her beginning to cry again his protective side broke free and he reached out to console her but she flinched back, rejecting him.

"One night, I took it off. I was happy and peaceful one minute and the next – I was lying naked in the snow, blood all over me, with parts of an intestine stuck to my fingernails."

Killian listen horrified at the story, wondering how such a thing could come to pass, and from a _hooded cloak_.

"Why-?"

"Surely you've heard of the ones that can transform into wolves?"

"Of course I have but what does that have to do with-"he cut himself off with horrified realization, "No…"

She wouldn't meet his eyes and they stayed trained to the uninteresting floorboards.

"No, Red…" he choked.

"Yes, it was me that night in the woods. I can't always control it. When I'm scared, threatened or caught unawares I transform. I become nothing but a mindless beast, incapable of any rational thoughts other than killing and feeding. I'm a monster." She voice hitched.

"I almost killed you…" Killian agonized.

Red's head snapped up and she spat viciously, "Did you not hear what I just said? I'm a mindless beast that would kill you than enjoy eating you and you are hurt that you almost killed me?" she scoffed. "I would have killed you! And one full moon without that hood I still could."

Killian stared at her as though he'd never seen her before. He could see the pain behind her eyes, the fear, the self-loathing but the desperation was dominant. She wanted him to stay, and he was surprised to find he still wanted to as well.

Red's back was turned to him now, and she sobbed visibly but soundlessly at the belief that he would leave. Angered by her lack of faith in him but strangely touched at her anguish he marched towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened quicker and stiffer than he had ever seen and violently struggled against him but he kissed her head full of hair wherever he could reach while slowly making his way to hear ear.

"I love you, Red. I'm not going anywhere."

She collapsed where she stood as though the weight of the world was suddenly lifted and Killian cradled her to him. Her fingers were clenched around his tunic and it was instantly soaked through with her tears. Killian kissed every part of her face he could reach, expressing his love through his actions instead of words. Her body wrecked with sobs that he knew she had long since prepared herself to be weeping over heartbreak instead of relieved joy. She was crying so heavily her breath caught for far too long for his liking. Eventually she was reduced to painful hiccups and sagging limbs. But she whispered to him repetitively as though she could never say it enough.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

He just rocked her back and forth, shushing her like she had done him.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

When she was finally spent of her tears, Killian lifted her up and took her to their room. Not bothering to change either of them, he crawled into bed, and pulled her close to him. Her shape fit perfectly, as though she'd been there for years and had burrowed her own spot against him. He kissed her forehead before smiling against her skin. He sighed contently as her gentle breathing relaxed him better than any music could and lulling him into an easy sleep.

* * *

_**Little red riding hood**_  
_**You sure are looking good**_  
_**You're everything a big bad wolf could want**_

* * *

"But you're her _friend_, surely that means _something_."

"She won't have a criminal in her kingdom if she can help it and that's that."

"Ex-criminal."

"Won't matter to the guards."

Killian recoiled, he knew that would come back to haunt him. He sighed heavily and rested his head on his arms while on the opposite side of the table she crossed her arms in a pointless display of aggravation but Killian knew she was simply trying to hide how effected she was by the news.

She worried her lips slightly before sighing resolutely. "I won't go."

"No," Killian instantly replied, "It's your best friend's wedding – you have to go."

"Snow will understand."

"Understand what exactly? That you can't go to her wedding, the most important day of any girls life, because your _charming_ lover – excuse me, _criminal_ lover – won't be able to walk two feet into the palace without being arrested. But then again, you can't exactly tell her about me anyway. Pirate, remember? Not quite the boast worthy beau."

Red glared at him under her hood. "I'm trying! But if anyone finds out who you really are you'll be arrested or _killed_ and excuse me for not wanting to see your dead corpse!"

Killian sighed, "You have to go either way."

"I don't have to go – Snow will understand if I tell her I'm unable to attend due to complications of my - _other_ _nature_." Despite her reassurances of not having to go, Killian could see in her eyes that she wanted to attend.

"Red, go. You'll regret it otherwise."

Red scoffed slightly, "last time I was gone for barely two days and you were bouncing with glee when you saw me return, this isn't a few days, Killian. This will be at the very least a month."

She stressed the point well and though Killian knew he'd go mad with boredom fairly quickly, he'd survive. As much as he wanted her here and to give into his selfish nature and never let her leave again Killian knew that he'd only suffocate her.

"I can't believe they're getting married." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Killian raised his eyebrow. "Really? From what you've told me I'm surprised they aren't already."

"Technically, they already are."

"Well, for royalty they sure are the patient type." He stated sarcastically.

Red whacked him, "That's not what I meant and you know it. They were married in front of Charming's mother; this is just the official ceremony so that the entire kingdom can see."

Killian stood and walked over to her, prompting her to rise and enter his embrace.

"You should go – she'll need you."

Red sighed deeply. "Yes, she will."

They stayed silent in each other's arms for a while, neither willing to release the other.

"Are you _sure_ I can't come?"

"Killian…"

"Alright, alright, can't blame a bloke for trying."

The next day, they were in the exact same position, outside the house with the sun beginning to peek over the hills, dreading the long duration they'd be apart. The past few days had seen Red changing her mind about going only for Killian to suavely convince her otherwise. But she left without a hitch and Killian waited for the day she'd be back in his arms.

Many trivial activities later, she returned after one month and a week. He had gathered her up and in his arms spun her around wildly, her laughter music to his ears. He pressed his lips to any flesh he could reach and couldn't detach himself from her.

As they had lain in the bed hours later, Red excitedly told him about the wedding. She spoke of the flowers, the music, and the guest but mostly about the beautiful bride. When it came to telling him of the vows Red had stumbled over her words and seemed to be leaving parts out but overall it was a brilliant day in her life.

"I wish I could have been there."

She gave a grim smile, one that perplexed him greatly, "Yeah, that would have been great."

Time passed as it always did for them, full of happiness. Killian told Red of his adventures across the sea and her wide eyed delight always encouraged him to tell her the finer details in the most extravagant ways. Sometimes, when their spirits where high they'd act them out together or even create their own adventures within the confines of their home – Killian had wondered more than once whether or not they'd gone mad but it made her pleased so he didn't put an end to it.

A few months had passed since the wedding when Red had sprinted down the road, wide grin and beaming eyes in place, flinging a letter around madly. She hugged him tightly and although didn't know what news she had, her excitement was contagious.

"Snow's with child!" she exclaimed happily.

Killian tensed briefly, and looked at her intently. Red's exterior was happy for her friend and Killian was certain that she was genuinely thrilled for her friend, but she had sadness behind her eyes that he knew would have been there since she heard the news.

If Killian's calculations were correct, they'd been together _intimately_ for at least six to seven months and more often than not. Killian was no expert on those sorts of things but he was fairly certain in terms of fertility – that wasn't a good sign. Sure, he'd been presented with the idea before from desperate women who had no husband and wanted a beautiful child with a handsome man and even Milah had propositioned him once – all of which he had flatly rejected. But with Red… He hadn't even given it a thought that they could end up with a child but now that it had entered his head it wouldn't leave. A child… both his and Reds… but however much the thought suddenly appealed to him, as he caressed her ever flat stomach he couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation. If it hadn't happened already who says it would? Judging by Reds slightly haunted eyes Killian dare say it had been on her mind frequently, and was a poignant issue for her.

He opened his mouth to speak but Reds frantic shaking of her head stopped him. As always, she knew were his thoughts were headed. She brought her hands to his neck and stroked the skin there.

"I don't want to think about it."

With that the conversation ended, and the topic turned to Snow's upcoming baby. The entire time they spoke with smiles but both had thoughts lingering to the other more painful topic. It was out in the open and although neither wanted to rein it back in they didn't want to broach the painful subject either.

They had simply lain together that night, arms wrapped together and eyes wide open. As time went on the topic became a shadow of doubt in the back of their mind often dismissed. They only needed each other and that was that. The slight awkwardness that had come with the revelation had dissipated and they were back to the affectionate and loving couple they always were.

Only with dreams and nightmares of a life full of children that would never come.

It was a peaceful and sunny day when it happened. Red's sensitive hearing had picked up on incoming horses, and Killian had been shooed to their room while she stood by the window, waiting to see if she would recognize the intruders.

She did.

"Doc! Sneezy!" she called, rushing out of the house.

The two rode on small ponies with a third one – a horse – followed closely behind them. They dismounted their horses in time to return Reds hugs but they were quick to speak in urgent but soft tones. Killian leaned as far as he could out the window all the while staying out of sight but to his frustration couldn't hear a word. One would pause to sneeze often but the other would continue talking in quick succession and with each word that passed his mouth Reds eyes grew wider in horror filled shock.

Suddenly, Red was racing towards the house and Killian met her in the middle of the kitchen. She was still running when they met midway and Killian had to catch her when she couldn't stop. Her breathing was labored and her eyes terrified.

Red didn't need permission to started speaking.

"It's Snow and the baby. I don't know exactly what's going on but Grumpy told Sneezy and Doc to find me and bring me to the palace – we'll be stopping by Granny's to bring her along too." She started moving around the house frantically, throwing any bare necessities she could find and tossing them into her basket. "The Evil Queen is trying something, she's making due with her threat!"

"What threat?" Killian demanded.

"The threat she made at Snow and Charming's wedding!"

Killian's eyes narrowed to slits. "She threatened you?"

Red threw her arms up exasperated. "Now isn't the time! Snow needs me!"

Killian nodded, rushing to their room and grabbing his boots and sword before returning to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked him anxious.

"What does it look like?" he said, tossing some bread into the basket, "I'm coming with you."

Red shook her head frantically, "No, no, no, no, no, no! You are not! It's too dangerous!"

"Exactly! I know there's no way I'm convincing you out of this and you don't have a hope in hell in making me stay here like some fretting housewife worried sick about you!"

Her eyes were desperate, "You have to stay here!"

"I'm not staying!" he roared at her.

Red shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "I can't get you involved in this."

"Too bad." He told her stubbornly.

She was abruptly in his arms, clinging to him tightly, her fingers wound in his hair as she desperately pressed her lips to his. As quick as it started it finished.

"I love you." She told him, and before Killian could take notice of the fry pan that sat threating in her palm, she smacked it across his head.

His eyes met darkness even though his ears could hear her heartbreaking sobs.

* * *

_**Little red riding hood**_  
_**I don't think little big girls should**_  
_**Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**_

* * *

Killian stood at the helm of his ship and groaned in annoyance.

Mr. Smee was once again talking about some far off, untouchable treasure that he'd just love to get his grimy hands on. Honestly, he spoke about pieces of meaningless nothings as though he were talking about discovering the passage to the fountain of youth.

Killian looked over the horizon and felt a stab of pain. That sunset marked the first month Red was gone from him and not to mention her knocking him out cold with a _pan_ of all things – he did not appreciate the humor. He was furious with her at first. Knocking him out, sending word to Mr. Smee to come find him and waking to that annoying man lightly slapping him across the face to rouse him was a brilliant way to anger any pirate. Her letter calmed him down considerably, saying that she didn't want him to be bored while she was gone so she had sent for Mr. Smee to come fetch him – although he's fairly convinced she marooned him on the ship in the middle of the sea so he couldn't come after her. She promised that when she began heading home she'd let him know and they'd return there together.

He still had that letter, safe in his pocket, occasionally reading it when he found he had missed her a little more dearly that day then others. He missed her especially when there was a full moon, when they'd lie together in bed only separated by her red hood.

But still, waking to Mr. Smee instead of his beautiful Red would be a huge shock for anyone and he was still a bit miffed about it.

He was surprised to learn that the crew had abandoned the ship instead of taking it. But Mr. Smee assured him that although they had considered it – they had opted to leave it behind in case their captain returned in need of it.

His new crewmembers weren't all that different from the last, but he had a connection with his old crewmates, whether it was memories and experiences or elsewise Killian didn't know – but he'd bond with the new ones in time.

"They say she's one of the most powerful women in the world! Not as strong as… _some_ -" Mr. Smee cut off, flinching nearly at mentioning the _Dark One_ in front of his captain, "but powerful all the same. Rumours are she originated from the ocean and now resides deep in the southern islands, maybe she was a siren that's lost her once astonishing beauty-"

"Enough." Killian cut him off disinterested. Honestly, who cares about some sea siren when he had more important things to worry about?

Mr. Smee complied and left to go below deck. Killian basked in the silence.

He missed Red horribly. He wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself, but he was very careful to withhold information about his love from his men. He didn't want to needlessly risk her. He wouldn't.

He reached in his pocket and retrieved her letter to him, now crinkled with faded writing. He didn't quite know it by heart but even if he did, seeing her penmanship fade into thin illegible words would crush him. He read it over and over, sometimes backwards to pass the time and before he knew it the lamps had been lit to fill the night sky.

"Capt'n!" a voice bellow bellowed.

Instantly to attention, Killian called back, "What is it?"

"Look to the North!"

Grabbing his spyglass, Killian looked listlessly into the dark northern sky but couldn't see anything.

But, there was something moving through the air, a strange smoke that moved too fast without any wind and was too bright and almost shimmered. It fell over the land it reached, miles away from them, but always the cautious one of his ship, Killian ordered them to sail further south.

Despite his calm and collective manner, Killian was panicking within, his stomach was threatening to push up all the food he had ever eaten in his life and he was breathing so hard he thought for certain his lungs would collapse.

Red was north.

They had set sail to port – any port – immediately. All crewmembers were sent around searching for any information about the haze that filled the night sky. The rumors had spread far and wide and surprisingly all the same; everyone within distance of the Evil Queen's curse was sent 'somewhere horrible'. To where exactly – no one knew.

This of course led Killian into a wild frenzy, looking for anything to bring Red back or take him to her. Three years would pass with him going from settlement to settlement, town to town, village to village looking for anyone who could help before he admitted he was getting nowhere. So, when the first attack of ogres hit the savaged land, Killian took his crew back to Neverland. More years passed there, nothing. Not even the slightest glimmer of hope. Before he knew it, fifteen years had passed him by.

Fifteen years.

Fifteen miserable years. Fifteen years without Red, the love of his life, or even knowing if she was alright. If he was honest, Killian was fairly certain he'd gone a little mad in that time; which he wouldn't doubt if someone accused him of being but without Red he was just a lost sailor looking for his lost love in the oceans waves.

Mr. Smee broke Killian's bemoaning with his own, as he entered the captains quarters without any invitation.

"Miserable mermaids! There was no need to get offended when I call them sirens! Even if they don't like them! It was supposed to be a compliment!"

Killian was prepared to ignore his first mates ramblings until the word 'siren' caught his attention and tickled at his memory.

_They say she's one of the most powerful women in the world! Not as strong as… some - but powerful all the same. Rumours are she originated from the ocean and now resides deep in the southern islands, maybe she was a siren that's lost her once astonishing beauty-_

"Smee," he said, hope rising in his chest. "What was it you used to say about that sea witch?"

Mr. Smee paused for a moment, gathering all the information he had in his mind before offering it.

"A fair bit actually. Why, Capt'n?"

"We're off to find her." Killian told him, rushing out to the deck.

"Off to find- what?!" Mr. Smee stumbled after him, "Capt'n, are you sure that's wise?"

Killian shook his head, "No, but I'm going anyway." He stood at the helm and gave orders, "Get ready to set sail, mates! We're going home!"

* * *

_**What big eyes you have**_  
_**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**_  
_**Just to see that you don't get chased**_  
_**I think I oughta walk with you for a ways**_

* * *

Whenever Killian had wondered about the physical appearance of the sea witch – which wasn't often – he pictured a mermaid, scaly, fishy and dangerously deceptive.

He'd received many descriptions of her over his course of searching for her – most said she was a sea creature, resembling the fearful kraken. Others said she had the most persuasive and alluring voice to ever be heard. Most agreed, however, that no matter how beautiful or hideous she may look, she was bound to be ugly within. A woman or creature of pure wickedness.

After all, who would ever get cast out of _Atlantica_?

This creature before him was not what he expected. Like he was told her lower body resembled that of the kraken, tentacles that flowed in the water beneath them. Her upper body was purely of a humanoid woman, if one could overlook the purple skin, silver hair and inhuman beauty. Her voice was up to par with the local rumors, a haunting melody he was sure he would never forget – it irked him.

How beautiful or ugly she was internally, he had yet to find out. His boots sloshed in the water as he approached her, she stood behind her cauldron, and perhaps it was a defensive tactic so that anyone who planned to harm her never had a clear shot. Clever. Mr. Smee, who had stupidly found his courage at an inconvenient time had insisted on coming, was trembling and fretting over everything that moved. Even Killian could admit the human-like weeds disturbed him – even more so when they latched onto him.

"Sea witch," he addressed her.

She chuckled, "Few address me by that insulting title, Hook."

Killian shrugged, "I'm not one for pleasantries."

"Good, for neither am I." her melodious voice responded. "Now, from what my little darlings have told me, you seek a portal to another world, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you," she told him, but before he could furiously reply, she continued, "I can however sent you there."

Hope rose in his chest.

"Beware, however," she cautioned, "It will not be permanent."

"Then why am I here?!" he thundered.

She spoke as though it was obvious, "Your girl, of course. Your one true love. There is a way to send someone temporarily, but if someone has no ties to that world then it's not possible through my method. However strong a tie love is, it's not the bond required here. Those already there are bound by the curse, you are not. Therefore, it's only temporary."

Killian growled softly. "How long?"

If Killian was only given a year with her or even a month he would be happy with the deal.

"Three hours." Killian gave an indignant cry but the sea witch silenced him, "Do you not want to know how she's been these past -what was it - twenty-three years? My, my, much time has passed hasn't it? Wouldn't you want to know that she was alive, breathing? Heaven forbid even _happy_?"

He recoiled but even Killian could not resist the temptation. "How much do you want?"

She laughed her sweet laugh and battered her hand at him, as though the question was truly amusing. "It's not a matter of money, Hook. However, it's not something for nothing, you know."

"What's your price?"

"In this…" she paused, unsure of how to phrase it, "Storybrooke, there will be an object I require of great importance. Bring it back to me."

"What makes you think I'll find it and bring it back? By that stage I'll already have what I want."

She smiled evilly, "I could send someone else to find your precious Red and slit her delicate throat."

Killian clenched his fists tightly; that, evil, ugly old hag.

"What is it?"

She hummed her satisfaction, "It's a leather bound book stitched with golden string. Filled inside are lists of names and alternative ones. It will be inside a place called a 'pawn shop'."

Killian nodded before turning to Mr. Smee, "Did you understand that?"

Confused, Mr. Smee nodded. "Why?"

"You're coming with me."

"I'm what?!" he asked, even the sea witch looked curious.

"I'm not prancing around in a land I don't know looking for a book that is who knows where when I only have three precious hours to find the one I love. I'm not wasting a moment."

The sea witch looked at him intently before shrugging, as long as she received the book, it made no difference to her. She waved her hands and a contract appeared in front of her.

"Sign it, if you will."

Killian Jones signed it.

Approaching them, she waved her purple hand over them, magically changing their clothes, only Killian's leather jacket remaining. She nodded in satisfaction before smiling wickedly at them.

"Enjoy your three hours."

* * *

_**What full lips you have**_  
_**They're sure to lure someone bad**_  
_**So until you get to Grandma's place**_  
_**I think you oughta walk with me and be safe**_

* * *

They'd awoken on a dark road, darker than any they'd ever seen before and with strange white marking across it. There were red, yellow and green lights above them, changing constantly and strange oil lamps high along the entire length of the road. While Mr. Smee marveled at the wondrous objects that were before him, Killian was immediately spinning around on the spot looking for her familiar face.

Nothing, there was not a single person in sight.

"Smee," he yelled, grabbing the man's attention, "find the pawn shop and get the book." At Smee's nod, Killian ran off in a random direction.

He splashed through the gutters, vaguely aware that it was lightly raining and seemed to have been for a long time. He spotted a large clock high on a tower; it read five past ten o'clock. He was leaving at one.

He ran and ran and ran, looking into laminated windows trying to spot her but to no avail. No one even looked like anyone he knew. So frustrated Killian was that he barely noticed the man who limped passed him, who ironically was too distracted with his own thoughts of his true love to notice Killian either.

A bloodbath was somehow avoided and no one knew it.

Time was fading fast and the more time that went by the more panicked he became

Was she even here? Had the sea witch tricked him? Was she alive? Had she somehow died? Where was she? If she was here, was fate going to be cruel and only let him lay eyes on her? Would he even get to touch her?

He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor, aware that it was by now pouring rain. It barely affected him and it only seemed to suit his melancholy mood. The clock said it was midnight. He had only one hour left. Killian was exhausted, and as each moment past he felt tears build up behind his eyes, accepting that she may very well be dead. Why had he tortured himself by coming here? Why couldn't he have stayed well enough alone?

"Are you okay?" a voice entered his ears.

He looked up, readily prepared to tell the intruder to walk the plank before his eyes met her beautiful emerald ones. With an alarm that startled even him, he shot to his feet. She stepped back surprised by his abruptness, and carelessly slung her… weapon… thing… too close to him for comfort. He shot back, still in shock at seeing her porcelain face. _Red_…

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay; I'm not going hurt you. See," she sheathed the weapon, by pulling the bottom, which retracted the strange sail-like top. "I'm perfectly harmless."

He stared at her blankly still, amazed that she stood right in front of him, alive and barely aged a day, dressed strangely and with bizarre hair with tints of red but as beautiful as ever, he couldn't speak or move. Why wasn't she jumping in joy from seeing him for the first time in over twenty-three years? Why the bloody hell couldn't he open his _mouth_?

Seemingly aware that he wasn't going to – more so couldn't – speak, she held her hand out to him and told him, "I'm Ruby."

_Ruby_. Killian instinctively looked at his loves neck and found, wrapped around her slender throat was the very ruby necklace he had made her in a life she didn't appear to remember. He looked into her eyes and found the compassion that was always there, the kindness that was given freely but not the love. She didn't love him – not this _Ruby_.

She smiled – good god her _smile_ –brightly and she delicately took his hand, lightly shaking it.

"Usually when someone gives their name it's polite to give your own."

As habit, he kissed her hand, rejoicing in her surprised blush before smirking cheekily.

"Unless of course I am disinclined to give you my name."

He may have appeared cool and calm on the outside but his insides were dancing and screaming at the brief contact of their hands and his feather light kiss.

She smiled coyly. "Well, I never liked polite people anyway."

He chuckled freely, aware of the tears that were building behind his eyes but desperate to conceal them. This woman, this _Ruby_, no matter how she looked or acted was not his _Red_. Despite every part of his being screamed it was. However, like Red, she seemed to read his mind and knew instantly something was wrong.

"You're not okay, are you?"

Killian shook his head, seeing no point in lying.

"No, I'm not."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and gestured vaguely behind her.

"Are you hungry?"

Before he could respond his stomach reacted eagerly to the mention of food, to both their amusement.

She laughed and helped pull him off of the cold, wet ground. "Come on then, let's get you fed."

Surprisingly, when he stood she didn't release his hand, and from her slightly bemused facial expression she wasn't sure why. Hand in hand, Red – _Ruby_, he corrected – led them down the road and towards a place called 'Granny's Diner'. Pulling out the strangest looking keys Killian had ever seen, she unlocked the door and they both went inside. With the flick of her wrist, the room was illuminated as though it was midday instead of midnight.

The thought of midnight made him look for a clock, one was on the wall saying he had roughly fifty minutes left. As he watched his lovers copycat walk ahead he felt weak and useless. It wasn't enough time.

She gestured him to sit with a small smile, before disappearing behind the counter.

"It's late so I don't want to have to cook anything extravagant, so what about eggs on toast with a little bit of bacon." She spoke cheerfully, waving her hands around a she talked.

"Sounds great."

She was gathering the ingredients and cracking the eggs when she spoke.

"I haven't seen you around here."

Killian shrugged, "That would be because I haven't been here before."

"To Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here now then?"

For goodness sake it was like when they'd first met, question after question after question.

He gave a simple but somewhat truthful answer, "Work."

She raised a brow, "Work? I think you're looking at the wrong town, there's no work here. Everyone who has their jobs keeps their jobs – most are family owned, you see?"

Killian nodded. "Do you own this place?" he asked, not quite sure what to call it because he didn't think tavern quite fit the bill.

She nodded, "My Granny and I do."

Killian felt a surge of relief go through him, Red wasn't alone, and she had her grandmother with her which was more than what he'd hoped for.

"So, don't think I noticed you wiggle out of my question earlier, what work are you looking for?"

Well, no lies are better than the truth. "I'm a sailor."

She suddenly looked interested, "Really? What sort of merchandise do you export?

"Food," always a safe bet, everyone eats food.

She looked even more eager, "Wow, you must get to travel a fair bit. I mean, I know that lots of fruit and vegetables are brought in overseas."

A lot of what Ruby just said didn't make much sense but he could at least respond to travelling the world.

The food was cooked and they sat down eating, as he retold adventures he had over the years. He was very careful with what he said; making sure no names, places or outlandish things spewed from his lips.

"…And then, being as pissed as he was," Killian broke off into a laugh, "he fell off the side of the ship, onto the docks and was convinced he had fallen into the water and was drowning!"

Killian made a dramatic display of falling off his chair and waving his arms about, "Help me, help me, I'm drowning!"

They both laughed loudly at the encounter, Killian finding the memory funny and Ruby finding him acting it out funny.

"What's going on here?" a grumpy voice ruined the happy atmosphere.

From behind the counter an elderly woman stood dressed in her night robe looking very annoyed at the two on the floor.

It was the first time Killian had ever laid eyes on her and even he confessed she didn't look like a woman to be trifled with. He was suddenly very conscious of why Red never wanted them to meet and felt grateful she saved him from the old hag's vicious stare.

"Granny, I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

Her granny made a scoffing sound. "Another escapade, Ruby? Could you at least think about being sanitary?"

Ruby blushed scarlet, and Killian knew from experience that it was from anger not embarrassment.

"Granny I'm not sleeping with him. Have I ever slept with you before?" she asked him.

"No," Killian lied, quite obviously too.

Granny looked suspicious and Ruby looked unsure whether she should be amused and laugh or be annoyed and slap him.

"Granny, he's kidding, I don't even know his name."

Granny-dearest, looked even more furious, "And that makes it better?!"

"Gran! That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"I expect you in bed in five minutes, young lady." Granny scoffed, before hightailing out of there, "And without company!"

When her foot steps were no longer heard, Killian felt a hard slap being dealt to his head. Knowing instantly it was punishment for the joke-that-wasn't-a- joke, Killian laughed.

"It's not funny!" she scowled, yet a giggle broke out, "she's going to hound me for _days_."

Killian laughed harder, knowing Ruby wouldn't understand the irony of Granny _hounding_ the _werewolf_ but Red would have appreciated it – only after whacking him of course.

Before they knew it they were laughing for the sake of laughing, tears streamed down their faces, hitched breathing and holding onto each other for support.

Killian's eyes glanced at the clock and it was with a heavy heart he realized he had only ten minutes left. Without any word of warning, Killian turned to Ruby and pressed his lips against hers. It was sweet and tender and Ruby returned it after the split second of shock was over – just like Red. Their lips massaged each other's without the urgency or hunger they both often felt from kisses. It was innocent, pure and it was killing him.

They pulled away slowly and Ruby looked at Killian with wide eyes.

Killian had briefly hoped that the kiss would bring everything back to her. He was no stranger to the fabled legend of true loves kiss but he knew that it had to be mutual on both sides. Killian love Red, Ruby or whatever she wanted to be called just as Red love him… but Ruby, this dominant part of his lover didn't. So, no curse of hers could be broken.

He distanced himself from her and her eyes followed him.

"What's your name?" she asked, suddenly desperate, "please, tell me."

The question drove a wound in his heart deeper than any sword could.

"Killian Jones." With that, he was gone.

He walked like one condemned to the gallows, head hung low and feet dragging against to ground. Killian wasn't ashamed to say tears were streaming down his face.

Was it worth it? He asked himself over and over again. The torture of seeing her again – yet not being with her – was it worth it? The answer changed every time he asked it.

Yes, no, maybe.

He reached the beginning point, and with weighty limbs dragged himself back to the middle of the road, further and further away from Red.

Where was Mr. Smee? He wondered briefly, as he leaned down and lifted the required book off the floor. He looked around but found no one, looking back at the book in his hand he shrugged, believing he was off somewhere looting the 'rare treasures'.

Suddenly a loud chime filled the air as the hand struck midnight, and Killian felt a harsh tugging in his gut before he was wretched from the world his one true love resided in.

He wordlessly handed the book to the sea witch, she accepted it readily.

"Where's your friend?" she had asked.

Killian shrugged not exactly caring about the red beanie wearing buffoon in that moment. She seemed to agree that it wasn't worth pondering, and opened the door to her lair and into her garden of failed clients. He hopped passed them, careless if he stepped on them and exited the cave. The moment he reached the shore he collapsed to the sand and released a guttural roar of anguish.

He wept harshly and freely for the first time since losing her. He couldn't handle losing her the first time so what madness drove him to think he could survive a second? Oh, he was a damned fool!

He stayed there for who knows how long before an unwelcome voice entered his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A heartbroken man with nothing left?"

"Leave me alone, witch!" he spat in her direction.

The woman didn't look amused. "Well, that wasn't very nice now was it? If however accurate. And to think I was going to help you."

Killian laughed bitterly and scoffed, "No one can help me."

The older woman smiled blithely. "Are you sure? Because I can."

Killian looked at her blearily, not allowing himself to believe her words of nonsense. "Oh yeah? How?" he challenged.

"I'm trying to go to Storybrooke too." The woman suddenly had Killian's full attention. "My daughter is there and I hope to be with her."

Captain Hook looked at the woman with something akin to interest.

"Who are you?"

She smiled pleasantly, "Cora."


	2. A Drop In The Ocean

_**A drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

* * *

Ruby wasn't sure what it was about the ocean that made her feel so serene. As she watched the waves lap over each other in a rush to reach the sand, Ruby knew she'd never felt more peaceful. She wriggled her toes in the sand and gave a hum of contentment – this was peace. The smell of sea salt reached her nose and Ruby revelled in its ruthless scent. She wasn't sure she liked it at first but it grew on her, like a small obstacle in an everyday routine. Ruby watched in awe as the colours mixed and blended together and for the first time she truly understood the fascination people had with the boundless sea.

She wrapped her shawl closer around her, although she was certain she didn't own one, to protect her from the chilly wind. As though sensing her cold, a pair of arms wrapped around her, their warmth shielding her exposed flesh. She instinctively leaned back into his broad chest and released a breath of amity.

"Where'd you disappear to?" she asked.

She felt him shrug nonchalant. "Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

Ruby agreed, she spun around and burrowed herself deep into his chest, his arms falling to her waist. Their breathing was in sync and they both smiled widely. His right hand caressed the bare skin of her hip while his left simply sat on the small of her back, feeling like steel and cold as such.

What was on her back?

Ruby grabbed his left arm and pulled his hand towards her face to get a better look. It wasn't a hand. Before she could scream, the man with the hooked hand stabbed her side.

Ruby shot awake in wide eyes terror, her breathing harsh and her pulse erratic. She clutched her chest tightly, willing her heart to calm down while she took soothing breaths. When she had calmed down enough, Ruby fell backwards in her bed sighing heavily.

It was that dream again, that horrible dream that made no sense.

Ruby couldn't understand the symbolism of her dream; she'd even asked Archie what the inner subconscious could be trying to tell her. He came up with a multitude of theories, stress, anxiety or even paranoia but none had really suited her – Archie didn't seem to be convinced either.

Ruby could only assume it was symbolic for something but pieces of the puzzle never fit. She'd never been to the ocean, she'd never smelt sea salt so how could she find comfort in those things? The closest thing she'd ever seen to the sea was the lake that resided on the very brim of Storybrooke. Even that made no sense considering she had only been there a hand full of times and never found any sense of peace or belonging there. The hooked man made no sense either. She never saw his face, but was always safe and serene in his arms until she saw that hook and then he would always attack her like a trapped thief in the night.

Ruby spied the sunlight that was drifting through the window and she knew Granny would be up to rouse her soon for the day. Knowing she'd never fall back to sleep, Ruby rose and left for her bathroom early. Looking in the mirror, Ruby groaned at her appearance. She looked like she'd been dragged through the gutter then was just tossed mercilessly into a ravine. Ruby approached the mirror and lifted the bottom of her shirt an inch.

There, towards the left of her hip, lay a thick and deep scar.

Ruby had always seen it as ugly, one of the few defections on her body and she was always self-conscious showing it off. It was dark red, almost scaly to touch and was morbidly shaped, bumpy-like. Like something latched itself into her and then attempted to rip itself out.

Ruby cringed, remembering how the glass shard had pierced her body but spared the rest of her. All she had to do was close her eyes and she'd remember that car ride, the first she had since obtaining her licence, and smashing into a pole because she was too busy adjusting the music volume on her radio to pay attention to the road. She received many bumps, bruises and cuts as she was thrown around inside the car, only surviving due to her safety belt but that didn't stop the windshield from smashing.

Ruby sighed, lowered her top and striped. She didn't need such depressing thoughts, especially before the day had even started. As she lathered her hair, Ruby couldn't tear her thoughts away from the hooked man. She wasn't sure how, but she knew he was built but not bulky, disciplined but dangerous, handsome but horrifying, charming but criminal.

He reminded her of Captain James Hook.

While all the other little girls liked Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Beauty and the Beast – Ruby herself had always liked the less popular ones such as; Rumpelstiltskin, Little Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks and The Three Little Pigs. However, Peter Pan had always held its place as her firm favourite.

She had read the whole book a total of maybe five times but the scenes with Hook she'd read ceaselessly and adoringly. Whenever she'd watch Peter Pan on TV, she was always annoyed by his appearance and more so at his portrayal, as though he should have looked frightfully different. On more than one occasion Ruby had tried to pin a name to a face or vice versa in an attempt to find who she thought looked best.

No one ever came close to her dark hair, Forget-Me-Not blue eyed pirate.

Ruby gave a girlish giggle, perhaps the man in her dreams was her Captain Hook. Dark, mysterious and dangerous but ever so charming and silver tongued. Too bad he always tried to kill her.

"Ruby! It's time to get up!" Granny knocked on the door, walking away immediately.

No one ever missed Granny's wake-up call, not without facing more dire consequences.

Luckily, Ruby was ready earlier than usual and hoped out quickly, preparing for what the day had to offer.

* * *

_**I don't wanna waste the weekend**_

_**If you don't love me pretend**_

_**A few more hours than its time to go**_

* * *

Lemurs. Why couldn't Ruby go out into the universe and explore the parts of the world with Lemurs in it? That writer could do it! Why couldn't she?!

She huffed angrily and threw her purse across her bedroom, revelling in its loud thump. Her satisfaction was quickly turned into an audible groan when the contents spilled all over the floor. As if the day could get any worse. She begrudgingly picked up her bags and dutifully returned them into their place in her purse. When she reached her last item, a tube of her favourite red lipstick, Ruby accidently knocked it underneath the bed. Grumbling in annoyance that nothing, no matter how simple or small, could go right for her, Ruby reached blindly under the bed. Her hand came across something larger and longer than she expected, but retrieved it anyway.

It was a long lost umbrella.

_Are you okay? Shh, it's okay. It's okay; I'm not going hurt you. See, I'm perfectly harmless._

Ruby blinked, surprised by the sudden memory. She sat down on the bed gingerly, holding the umbrella tenderly in her hands. She hadn't the slightest clue how it had ended up underneath her bed but the abruptness of its reappearance left her with a nostalgic feeling. It was late on a dark night on a particularly bad day, Ruby had been feeling slightly guilty and needed some way to repent, she'd found it the most unexpected way. She remembered well the sailor who she had found on the side of the walkway and quite fondly too.

He had lost eyes, the bluest she'd ever seen with well-kept dark but obviously-slightly-deliberately messy hair. He was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

His stories were enduring and Ruby found she quite liked him, and wouldn't have minded fooling around with him whilst he was in town, but then Granny came down and the mood changed.

That kiss… That sweet intoxicatingly forbidden kiss… she hadn't the slightest clue why she felt so drawn to him but the moment their lips met she had felt a sense of peace like never before.

It was like she was _home_.

After that she had sought desperately for the feeling again, taking many men home, taking what she wanted from them before leaving them. To her disgrace, she'd even slept with her friends ex, a shame she didn't think she'd ever forget. But the feeling never returned. There was momentary satisfaction but never that feeling of home. She searched and searched but it was never found.

Ruby sighed harshly and tossed the umbrella back under the bed, unable to look at it. That man, that sailor, that _Killian Jones_ had ruined her.

And it was all because of a stupid kiss that meant _nothing_. Obviously, Ruby and the dictionary had different definitions of the word nothing.

So, Ruby left the umbrella and all thoughts of the sailor she stubbornly refused to accept her longing for underneath her bed.

* * *

_**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**_

_**It's too late to cry**_

_**Too broken to move on**_

* * *

It had happened suddenly, during Ruby's everyday routine that she hadn't even noticed at first. She was walking to table six to give Leroy his drink and meal when a rush of memories hit her. It was like her eyes were suddenly open for the first time, as though she had been blind for years and could suddenly see!

She dropped her tray in shock, the porcelain shattering against the floor. She felt weak and faint and swayed on the spot, but a strong hand grasped her and steadied her.

"Are you okay, Red?" Leroy – No! Grumpy – asked.

She nodded slowly, unsure. "Yes, I'm okay."

He didn't look convinced but he released her anyway.

Outside, people were reuniting with loved ones, ones they hadn't seen in years and those they'd unknowingly spent every day with. There were hugs and tears and screams of joy or worry. Everyone ran around, looking for someone they knew and loved. Ruby smiled fondly at seeing Mary Margaret and David embrace happily, once again as husband and wife – the famous love story of Snow White and her Prince Charming. Then someone else came into view, an elderly woman who not even ten minutes ago stepped out of the diner to fetch more eggs…

"Granny!" Ruby called, running after her.

They embraced tightly, their bond even stronger than it ever was before. Tearful words were exchanged and they spoke quick words of regret before they were forced to turn to the more pressing matters.

Regina and the curse.

The rest was a semi blur for Ruby as she tried to help the royal family stop the mob from killing Regina and although she had half a mind to step back and let fate deal its hand, she couldn't stop herself from intervening. People were in a panic and Ruby was the first to volunteer aide and was actively helping. She passed out blankets, food, water, information and missing person's lists.

Every time another person added their name to the list Ruby felt her stomach drop more and more. _He_ wasn't there.

She saw forgiveness over times passed thrown around like it was going out of style, she saw people clinging to each other as though they were about to vanish from in front of them, she saw people mourning for those she couldn't find and others who just had no clue what to do next.

When time passed with no end in sight the panic grew to near hysteria and when Mary Margaret and Emma disappeared into the vortex, all hell broke loose. People had plans to cross the border of Storybrooke, preparing to lose their real selves simply because they couldn't handle the onslaught of memories of a world that may or may not exist anymore purely because they were unwilling to live the life they'd been living for decades already.

They were all selfish and it took great restraint on Ruby's part not to scream at them, telling them they had lost nothing compared to what she had. They wanted their homes back, fair enough; they all did but at least their loved ones were able to be found after time and effort.

Her most beloved one was who knows where.

It was decided that everything would go on as it always had, shops were reopened, children went to school, and adults went to work, paying with credit cards instead of gold… Life went back to the way it was, only with additional people with brand new links in our lives.

So, there Ruby was, polishing the silver and looking hopelessly out the window, praying he might just walk past.

"Red," Granny slowly came up behind he, the last guest must have left, "are you alright, dear?"

Her Granny was surprisingly gentle as she rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You've been polishing the same spoon for at least five minutes."

Looking down, Ruby was vaguely aware that the particular spoon in her hand was shinier than the rest.

"I'm fine Granny."

Granny remained sceptical. "Red, look at me," she did, "is this about that man you told me about?"

Ruby bowed her head away, turning back to the silverware and resumed polishing.

Ruby had forgotten that Granny had known about Killian. They'd only discussed him the one time and that was when Granny had forced Red to reveal everything about her wolfish nature and how they'd really met to him. They hadn't discussed him after that, there was always something else too persistent to ignore.

Granny sighed, "By your forlorn face I'm going to take it he took the news about you well?"

Ruby dropped the silverware back in its container and clenched the counter till her knuckles turned white, wanting nothing more than to avoid her Granny's interrogation. Her eyes squeezed shut and she begged herself not to open her eyes in fear that her bent up tears would escape into an inevitable waterfall. When Granny's placed a supporting arm around her, Ruby shrugged her off, wanting nothing more than to simply continue on with her new life, with as little reminder of the past as possible.

"Why aren't you looking for him?" Granny asked inquisitively.

Something inside Ruby snapped, and she had half a mind to believe it was Red.

"It's not any of your Goddamn business!"

"Language!" Granny bristled.

Ruby scoffed, "Oh please, that so called 'God' you believed up to a weak ago – doesn't exist in our world! I'll curse him all I want!"

Granny's temper rose.

"There is no need to take your frustrations out on everything else!"

Ruby's voice went threateningly low. "Whatever _frustrations_ I have, have been kept quiet up until now. I have not snapped or yielded to my _frustrations_ to anyone until you couldn't leave well enough alone! I am in _pain_, Granny – and I can assure you it is a lot different than mere _frustration_! I have looked at every face, every poster, looked in every house, every shop, _hell_ even every ship looking for him and each time I was told that there was no one there of his name or description a part of me died until there was nothing left! I have plastered the smiles on my face; I have pretended that I am fine and that I haven't just lost the love of my life, the man I was going to spend my life with – the man I _was_ spending my life with!" Ruby's tears broke free but she continued through the sobs. "I love him so much that it actually hurts to know that I may never see him again! It kills me with the knowledge that he had no idea where I was and that I simply vanished without a trace! It destroys every fibre of my being wondering what atrocities he may have committed in a quest to find me!"

She fell to her knees and wept openly, "But what kills the most is that no matter how hard he tries he'll never get here and that it's been twenty-eight years and that he may have moved on, may have taken a wife, had children and forgotten all about me!"

She was taken into her Granny's arms as she howled her wretched heart out. Ruby was sure she was a pitiful sight, a blubbering mess in her grandmother's arms, unable to pull herself together or even having the will to do so. She clutched onto her Granny, her last remaining tie to her life – maybe even sanity – desperately, hoping without hope that she wouldn't have her granny torn from her as well. Ruby would wager it was about an hour later when the waterworks came to a complete, hiccupping stop. Granny patted her back slightly, and spoke firmly but hesitantly.

"Perhaps it's for the best."

Ruby froze and looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

Grabby nodded, taking the Egyptian cotton from Ruby's hands and turning to polish the silver. "He was a pirate."

Ruby made a noise of disbelief. "Before I even met him!"

"That doesn't forgive his crimes."

Ruby could swear she saw red.

"And what would you know of his _crimes_?"

Granny looked at Ruby with something akin to incredulity. "I wasn't letting my granddaughter live with a man I knew nothing about – I was getting ready to retrieve you when you came along with Doc and Sneezy – it saved me the trip. The things those dastardly pirates did!" Granny spat on the floor, "unforgivable."

"That was before he met me!" Ruby bellowed.

"No one changes simply because they've met someone!"

Ruby stared at Granny as though she'd never seen her before, "Are you kidding me? _Of_ _course_ it does! Meeting Snow changed me, meeting Henry changed me and for God's sake if I hadn't had you in my life all these years I'm one hundred per cent sure I'd be completely different."

Granny looked contemplative but eventually shook her head, "Not men like him."

Ruby didn't want to hear anymore and turned on her heel and walked out the diner.

"Where do you think you're going?! We haven't finished yet!" Granny called after her.

Ruby needed space and air, she felt her chest restrict and her breath laboured. She needed to find something to calm her down. She ran and ran and ran and Ruby was certain she was going faster than she ever had before. She reached there quicker than expected and the area was deserted after dark. She was alone and Ruby felt free to express herself without fear.

She screamed and howled, and moaned and sobbed, and collapsed onto the dock. She stared out over the lake but couldn't find the satisfaction she needed, she breathed deeply, trying to imagine the sea salt that permeated the air but only smelt gushes of fish.

She imagined his arms around her, keeping her safe and loved.

But her imagination wasn't that strong, nor would it ever be and she cried all night by the ships that weren't his and by water that wasn't the sea he loved.

* * *

_**And still I can't let you be**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me**_

* * *

Ruby watched as Mr. Gold – or rather Rumpelstiltskin – walked away from the library with a relieved and almost visibly joyful grin. Belle must have forgiven him or at the very least given him a second chance. Ruby tried not to be bitter that even 'The Beast' could achieve his happy ending when she couldn't.

She entered the library and looked around, Belle was nowhere in direct sight.

"Belle?" Ruby called into the open space.

"Ruby?" responded a surprised voice as Belle came into clear view.

"Hi." Ruby said stupidly to which Belle responded to accordingly.

There was silence between them for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other.

It was Belle who broke the silence, "Please don't judge me. I love him and I have an obligation to myself to give him another chance."

Ruby nodded. "I completely understand."

Belle gave her a strange look; a look of thorough investigation that stared deep past Ruby's soul and straight into Red's. Her eyes widened comically when she found what she was looking for.

"You're in love."

They stood in silence for a while, both again unsure of what to say. Belle was incredibly curious of her potential friend while Ruby was desperate to avoid the question.

"Was in love." Ruby corrected.

Belle proceeded cautiously. She approached Ruby carefully; aware that they weren't close but somehow knowing that Ruby needed an outlet she placed a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I think you still are."

Ruby's eyes shot to Belle's cobalt blue and searched for any of the negativity that her Granny had. She didn't find any – only understanding and compassion. She opened her mouth to speak but choked on her words and shook her head immediately. Belle smiled sympathetically.

"It feels like that doesn't it – the choking – I've experienced it too." Suddenly, Belle's eyes grew wide with a sudden epiphany. "Let's sit down, I have a story I'd like to tell you."

Ruby tilted her head inquisitive but was ushered into a loveseat with Belle. Belle, obviously loved stories. If it wasn't evident from the mass of books surrounding them, the way she sat with her legs beneath her and almost quivered with excitement definitely gave her away.

"Once upon a time…"

"There was a young princess, engaged to an honourable yet arrogant man she didn't like but was willing to marry him to please her beloved father. Her kingdom was plagued with dreadful creatures, ogres, and in a desperate last resort the royal family summoned the Dark One."

Ruby already knew that Belle was recounting her own story.

"He arrived in the most outlandish way and had an impish giggle that made grown men tremble. He reeked of pure evil. The king begged the evil one to protect his kingdom from the ogres and offered the Dark One all the riches the kingdom owned in return. The Dark one, however, had no need or interest in material things and had another idea. In exchange for the kingdom to be protected from the ogres, the princess was to come live with him as a maid. The princess didn't even think about herself before she agreed, even though she was much loved by her people and her family; she loved her kingdom too much to watch it be demolished by brainless brutes. She left with him."

Belle had a serene smile on her face, the reminiscence obviously reminding her why she loved her beast so much.

"The princess was frightened of the Dark One at first, and was hesitant to disobey or anger him. Her first task was to pour him tea and she had dropped the cup and chipped it. She had begged for forgiveness, tried to show him that the chip was barely noticeable but he just looked at her strangely and told her 'It's just a cup'. That's when things all changed. The princess stopped seeing the horrible monster she'd always been taught he was and grew to know the man that lay beneath."

Belle breathed deeply, almost peacefully.

"What she found surprised her. He was a man who had faced many troubles and difficulties throughout his mortal life and refused to allow any to follow him to his magical one. The princess came to the most startling discovery that, like most men, he was lonely and wanted a companion to converse with or even hold comfortable silences with. The princess became his only friend and considering the princess' confinement, he was hers too. As time went by, the Dark One would slowly open up more each passing day and before the princess was aware of it she hung off his every word and felt an intense desire to just be near him and she invented excuses to do such."

Ruby and Belle shared a similar smile, both aware of the elated feeling that comes when being near your lover and the painful absence that comes when they go.

"One day, after a particularly painful subject in regards to the Dark One's mortal life, the Dark One sent her to town to fetch some straw, which he had never done before. The princess was surprised by his faith in her but he admitted he expected her to never return. She left, with a pang of regret that she would lose her impish friend, and travelled towards her kingdom. Along the way, she met a beautiful dark haired and fair skinned woman. They walked together awhile, and the princess confided her troubles in the stranger. The woman prompted her to return to the Dark One, telling her that he must be cursed and that he let her go out of love, so she must return and give him true loves kiss and thus breaking the curse."

Belle smile turned haunted and Ruby was wondering if the dark haired woman was the same queen that plagued many peoples happiness.

"The princess should never have trusted the stranger. Although she had told the truth that the Dark One loved her as she loved him, he reacted violently, frightened of losing his powers so he cast her away. The princess was miserable; she'd lost her impish friend and the love of her life simultaneously. She'd barely passed three towns before the woman had captured her. The princess was thrown in a dungeon and left to rot, only ever seeing the woman's evilly gleeful eyes and hearing her viciously delightful laughter."

Ruby watched as Belle looked as though one dead.

"She waited and waited and waited and yet no Dark One came to save her. So she waited some more and waited some more. Nothing. She genuinely believed she'd never see daylight or her beloved again. Almost thirty years would pass before the princess was rescued, but not by her beloved Dark One, by someone unknown but he led her to the Dark One. Believing her to be dead the last twenty nine years, the Dark One trembled with dry sobs as he beheld the woman he thought he had indirectly killed. His proof of love was the porcelain cup she'd chipped all those years ago which he had kept adoringly. They were in each other's arms, so none of it mattered anymore – at least to the princess. Although he had promised not to, the Dark One took revenge against the woman and almost killed her. The princess had also discovered he'd attacked her father in a rage and as much as the princess loved him – she couldn't forgive and forget. She did, however give him a chance to redeem himself and the results are to be announced."

Belle finished happily and hopefully, she truly believed that Rumpelstiltskin could and would change and with Ruby's experience with Killian, she knew he could. The question remained if he would and that was the point of Belle's trial.

Belle looked at Ruby expectantly.

"Do you have a story for me?"

Ruby hesitated for only a moment before she launched into her own story. How she met Killian, where they lived, how they acted, everything – she didn't leave a thing out – only names and dates. As the hours rolled by Belle went doe-eyed with the romantic story she was being told and seemed almost longing of it. She laughed with Ruby and went sombre when appropriate but she never interrupted. The tale ended with the truth, Killian and Red being violently and abruptly ripped apart with no hope of ever reuniting. When Ruby had stopped talking, Belle had looked at her expectantly.

"And…?"

"And that's it."

"What?!" Belle screamed outraged. "That can't be it!"

Ruby shrugged, trying hard not to agree and join in on the girl's theatrics.

"But it is. We'll never find each other."

Belle was shaking her head to and fro in complete and utter disbelief. She stared at Ruby with a newfound respect and appreciation but also pity.

"I know that feeling." Belle told her compassionately before her voice changed optimistically. "But then _I_ found him. I had waited so long for him and when I finally realised he wasn't coming I was saved by someone else who I still don't know the name of and _I_ found _him_. It works both ways, Ruby." She placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and her bright but positive eyes gave Ruby some hope.

"Miracles can happen."

Belle wrapped her arms around her brand new friend and gently stroked her hair.

Ruby could handle anything thrown at her, but being hugged by a person who had understood her at least at some point, forced Ruby to simply let it all out.

Neither of them knew how long Ruby cried for but it was morning when she was finally spent.

* * *

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed staring blankly ahead; she had no more tears left to spill and no energy to show any emotion. Ruby had pretty much decided that being numb was the best way to go. Sure, she'll smile and laugh and be carefree like she always had been, she'd react to news and events how she's supposed to but when it's quiet, when she's alone and behind doors she wouldn't pretend.

She wouldn't fall so low that she'd lie to herself.

Belle had become a good friend, and was the only one who could see past the façade. Even Granny appeared convinced, so when Ruby had feigned nausea to head upstairs she shouldn't have been surprised that Belle followed her.

Belle looked caringly at the werewolf and sat next to her on the bed.

"Granny said you were ill."

Ruby nodded, pretending a little longer might send Belle away or at the very least she wouldn't have to be falsely happy.

"Are you bleeding?"

Ruby found it funny that sometimes Belle would speak as though she were solely from the other world and couldn't grasp some of the term this world had to offer – a drawback from not being given a second pair of memories Ruby concluded.

Ruby truthfully shook her head and burrowed into her pillow, wasn't it obvious that she didn't want company? She felt a delicate hand tentatively rub her back.

Ruby decided that silence was boring. "It's pretty nice going a couple decades without it though. Kudos to Regina in that aspect although I dare say it was more self- beneficial than for our profit."

Belle looked at her curiously. "You don't bleed? But wouldn't that mean you're barren-?"

Belle looked down quickly ashamed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Ruby shrugged, "it was just never meant to be. You would think that considering that fact nature would be kind to let me skip _that_ nasty business."

Belle looked confused again. "I don't understand. You bleed but you haven't in nearly thirty years?"

Ruby nodded, "In case you've forgotten we've been cursed to a standstill – time stopped. I'm guessing our anatomy froze too."

Belle looked at Ruby in puzzlement. "I did in the asylum. Every month regularly and roughly every twenty eight days."

Ruby looked down at her stomach sadly. "So, it's official. I can't conceive."

Belle wrapped her arms around her, immediately supporting.

"No! It's not fair!"

"Nothings fair when it comes to me." Ruby said bitterly.

Belle threw her head from side to side like a spoilt child not getting her way before standing suddenly and walking out.

"I'll be back soon!"

Ruby was alone again, and she wasn't sure if she was grateful or resentful of Belle departure. The tears that she thought had long since dried were suddenly spilling over her lids and she dropped her face in her hands. She'd hit an all-time low and she shouldn't have been surprised. Of course fate would decide to throw that extra slap in her face by stripping her of not only something she had always strongly desired but also her basic womanly nature.

She would never be a mother.

She'd known it when in the Enchanted Forest, when no sign of pregnancy announced itself and time passed by without any change. She tried not to weep but it was getting impossibly hard not to find the closest razor blade and take it to her wrist. She wasn't weak, but she knew that even the strongest and bravest fell – and they fell hard.

Before long, Belle had returned huffing and puffing in over exerting herself, a small bag in her hand.

"That had better be chocolate." Ruby told her dryly. "I'll only forgive you for vanishing like that if it's chocolate."

Belle shook her head, "No, it's better."

Ruby was trying to think of what could be better than chocolate when Belle tossed her the bag and Ruby looked inside. Her heart stopped beating in her chest.

"Belle," Ruby choked painfully, "If this is joke, I can tell you now it's not funny-"

"Please, try it."

"No."

"Please."

"Do you have any idea how much you are torturing me right now?"

Belle nodded. "I just want to eliminate all options."

"_This_ isn't an option."

"Yes, it is."

Ruby shook her head stubbornly, refusing to torture herself like a masochist.

Belle again sat next to her on the bed. "You may very well be with child."

"I'm not!" Ruby spat.

Belle took the box from Ruby's hand and examined it. "You said yourself that we were at a standstill – you may have been carrying this child for nearly three decades without realising it! It will only take you a few minutes to find out, why not?"

"Because it will destroy me." Ruby whispered.

Belle sighed heavily, she needed Ruby to at least take the test to be sure, it was nagging at Belle and it was the only hope in a hopeless situation. Belle would take any anger or tears that may occur from a negative result but Ruby needed to _try_.

She handed the test back to Ruby who glared at it hatefully before taking it and disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. The minutes ticked away until they both knew it was time to check. They both stood out of eye distance of it, neither leaping at the opportunity that they both knew would inflict pain.

Belle cracked first.

"Do you want me to-?"

"I'll do it." Ruby interrupted, grabbing the stick and staring at the result.

Her mind spun around and around and Ruby was amazed she hadn't collapsed as a result to dizziness. She stared at the two little lines and conjoined into a plus sign in absolute shock. She was pregnant. Ruby Lucas and Little Red Riding Hood were actually pregnant.

Belle couldn't handle the suspense and tore the positive stick out of Ruby's frozen hands. She looked at Ruby with astounded glee.

"Oh my goodness! Ruby, you're with child!"

Belle expected Ruby to suddenly burst out squealing or at the very least smile and laugh in immeasurable joy. She hadn't expected Ruby to burst out laughing her voice full of resentment and with tears of anger.

"Oh fate, you are a merciless bitch!" Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and Belle cautiously approached her.

"Ruby? Are you alright? I thought this is what you wanted."

Ruby just continued to laugh inordinately. "_We_ wanted a child. _We_! Only fate would be cruel enough to give us the miracle child we'd craved only to rip away its father and leave it with only an empty shell of its mother."

She couldn't stop laughing, she laughed harder than she had in years. She laughed until she cried and she cried until she was in a heap of hysterical sobs on the bathroom tiles.

"Oh, Ruby…" Belle was instantly by her side embracing her friend.

"How can fate be so cruel?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know."

"I need him! I can't do this without him!"

"I know, I know."

* * *

_**Misplaced trust and old friends**_

_**Never counting regrets**_

_**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**_

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed, wondering the best way to tell her Granny she was pregnant, and with the child of the man she so obviously despised. Belle was downstairs with her, talking to her about cleaning and cooking techniques, trying to lighten her mood and soften the blow for when Ruby broke the news. Ruby knew whatever good mood Granny was in would vanish into thin air the moment she revealed everything.

Belle had discreetly taken Ruby to see a woman named Lucy Cheng or otherwise known as Fa Li, a midwife. The woman was older than what Ruby had expected, middle aged but going grey, but friendly and had a maternal feel about her. She had confirmed the positive testing and estimated that Ruby was ten weeks along. Two and a half months pregnant and she hadn't even noticed. Fa Li had been kind though, telling her that her own pregnancy had been easy and almost unnoticeable. She had immediately recommended pre-natal vitamins and booked future appointments.

That was a week ago and Ruby's courage to tell her Granny still failed her.

Only Belle knew and Ruby had a sneaky suspicion that by extension Mr. Gold knew too.

Ten weeks along. Ruby had done the math in her head, and after bumping into many brain bursting time/world paradoxes and somehow over coming them, Ruby was able to figure out that she had conceived the day of or the night before she'd left to help Snow and she'd been pregnant ever since. She absently rubbed her belly, amazed that she'd had carried a child for nigh of thirty years without even noticing.

She wished Killian was with her. No doubt he would have stared at her in shocked wonder before picking her up into his broad arms and swinging her around in happiness.

The werewolf sighed heavily, tossing the vitamin bottle absently in her hand; she wondered how her Granny would react. Not well was the only certainty she had. She was grateful that she had Belle pushing her to make sure she didn't do any strenuous lifting or be exposed to anything that could potentially harm her baby.

Misjudging a toss of the bottle, the vitamins fell from her grasp and landed on the floor and as a final act of spite rolled under the bed. Ruby groaned slightly in annoyance before kneeling down and carelessly reaching for it. It was obviously further back than she'd thought as she had to lose nearly her entire arm under the bed to reach anything and when she did it wasn't the bottle she'd expected.

It was an umbrella that had long since been cast aside and held a significant memory… one substantially more painful than anyone had originally thought.

_I'm a sailor._

… _And then, being as pissed as he was, he fell off the side of the ship, onto the docks and was convinced he had fallen into the water and was drowning!_

_Granny I'm not sleeping with him. Have I ever slept with you before?_

_No_

_Without any word of warning, the stranger turned to Ruby and pressed his lips against hers. It was sweet and tender and Ruby returned it after the split second of shock was over – she'd only just met this man but she wasn't going to deny him or herself the pleasure of an innocent kiss. Their lips massaged each other's without the urgency or hunger they both often felt from kisses. It was innocent, pure which was a first for Ruby. Men often tried to devour her mouth. She found she liked the change._

She stared in shock at the umbrella as her mind reeled with the new information. Killian was in Storybrooke.

_Killian_ was in _Storybrooke_.

Her felt her breathing grow hard as relief and overjoyed happiness flooded through her. He was here! The love of her life was here!

She jumped from her bed and rushed down the stairs playing the scene over and over again in her head, hoping something would give his location away. Ruby knew that if Killian was affected by the curse he couldn't leave Storybrooke and if he'd somehow came there by other means, he never would have willingly left. His answers were just vague enough to go either way.

Just as she reached the last step something threw itself at the forefront of her mind.

_What's your name? Please, tell me._

_Killian Jones. _

Killian Jones. Ruby felt nauseous. He knew, he had remembered and there she had been, acting similar to a wanton woman and he had been reunited with the love of his life who didn't recognize him – hell, couldn't recognize herself!

Her heart clenched tightly. She knew Killian and if he had remembered he would have tried to make her fall in love with him all over again. There was no way Regina would curse someone and let them keep their name and Ruby had a hard time believing Regina even knew he was in this world.

Continuing her fast track down the stairs, Ruby entered the diner gracelessly, panting from the rush and shock of her discovery. The diner was empty, surprising considering it was breakfast time but Ruby didn't mind the lack of audience she was sure she'd have attracted.

"He's here! He's here in Storybrooke!"

Belle and Granny's head shot up from their conversation and straight to elated girl. Neither needed to know who 'he' was.

Belle shot up excited. "What? How?"

Ruby shook her head frantically. "I don't know. I can't decide if he came here by the curse like the rest of us or if he somehow found a way here! All I know is he's here!"

"How do you know? Has someone seen him? Did _you_ see him?"

"Yes, he came into the diner!"

Belle and Granny shared a skeptical glance, they'd been there for a while and no one new had entered and the last had left not five minutes ago. They knew everyone who had come for an early breakfast – their fairytale identity and Storybrooke persona.

"Ruby," Bella started unsure, "No one has come in recently."

Ruby shook her head frustrated they weren't as up to par with her. "No! I saw him here maybe five or six years ago! He said he was a sailor who'd come to Storybrooke for work but that doesn't make sense! You know what? It doesn't matter! All that matters is that he's here and that I have a chance to find him!"

Ruby's smile was contagious forcing Belle to grin with pleasure but Granny alone seemed immune and turned away from the girls.

"You're still chasing that pathetic excuse of a man?"

Both looked at Granny and bristled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Belle demanded. "I'm in love with an actual monster and no one has attacked me about it so leave her alone!"

"Because they're too scared to say anything to you!" Granny retorted.

"That's not true!"

"It is! He wouldn't hesitate to make anyone's life miserable if he knew they had hurt you in any way."

"Maybe so but Ruby's man isn't like that!"

"He was a pirate!"

"Big deal!"

"He murdered innocent people without thought simply so he could steal their valuables."

Belle sent Ruby an apologetic look but continued in a fiercer tone than anyone had ever heard from her.

"The wolf in Ruby has killed its fair share of innocents too and for fewer reasons than for material belongings."

Granny's eyes narrowed into slits. "That's her curse and a burden she must bear and how dare you try to justify anyone's actions with Ruby's! She can't help it!"

"And people change! He didn't want to be a pirate anymore! He was willing to live a simple and isolated life with Ruby! I think that warrants the belief that he wanted to change – at the very least for her! Why are you so intent to rob Ruby of her happiness?!"

"How dare you?! I have done nothing but-"

"ENOUGH!" Ruby roared.

They both fell silent, the two of them freezing in their spots and both looking momentarily terrified.

"Belle, if you could, would you please come looking for him with me?"

Belle nodded enthusiastically, as though there was never a question of the matter.

"And Granny…" Ruby started bracing herself. "Nothing is going to stop me from finding him. I owe it to him, I owe it to myself," Ruby breathed deeply, "and I owe it to our unborn child."

Granny visibly recoiled. "I beg your pardon?"

Ruby stared at her intently, "You know perfectly well what I said."

Granny stood there stock still for what seemed like hours but she turned away and started fumbling with the eggs. It was an age old habit of Granny's, cooking when under stress. Even as Widow Lucas she cooked, it would obviously never change.

Granny couldn't look at Ruby.

"Have you nothing to say, Granny?"

"What's there to say?"

"I don't know but perhaps congratulation is in order."

Granny shook her head and started to walk away, leaving the cracked eggs in a bowl.

"That's it? No scolding? No screaming or yelling or even a _slap_?"

Granny sighed exasperatedly, "What can I do? It's done."

Granny disappeared from view. Bella and Ruby looked at each other and sighed.

"Thanks, Belle."

"No one can stand in front of your happiness, Ruby. I will do everything I can to ensure you find him."

"I know. I'll find him, I know I will. Now that I know he's here there will be no stopping me."

* * *

_**New England as the leaves change**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim**_

_**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**_

* * *

Despite Ruby's determination a week passed without any luck but for once the hope she held was as abundant as ever, if a little dimming from lack of success. Belle and Ruby had devised a schedule on when to search for Ruby's long lost love. They would search during their hour lunch break and then again at eight o'clock when the library closed. Although Granny hadn't spoken to Ruby since their argument, she hadn't tried to keep Ruby from leaving. It was hard searching after dark, most shops were closed and not many people were kind to strangers or even friends who knocked on their door asking it someone resided their or if they happened to know Killian. They never did and the two were often inches away from having a door slammed into their noses.

Ruby had arrived at the library at roughly eight o'clock to find it unlocked but uninhabited. Belle must have been off to the coffee shop, as she had been doing the past few nights so Ruby wasn't particularly worried.

As expected, Belle arrived a few minutes later with two take-away coffee cups in each hand and a befuddled and slighted frightened expression. Ruby was instantly alert.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

Belle shook her head.

"Nothing, I just ran into someone on the way here that unsettled me."

Ruby was justifiably curious, it wasn't often Belle met someone she was uncomfortable with.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." Belle shrugged. "All I really know about him is that he's a collector of 'things hard to find' believe it or not. As respectful such a job may be it's hard to appreciate it when he believes you to be one of those _things_."

Ruby paused in her tracks. She had heard that before, it was nagging at the edge of her subconscious and simply wouldn't present itself. He was a collector of things hard to find… where had she heard such a thing? Maybe she would recognise what he looked like…

"What does he look like?"

Belle pondered thoughtfully. "Well, he's by no means handsome but I suppose if one could look past it they'd see he seemed firm hearted and polite but still a somewhat selfish man. He was a bigger man physically and his hair was white but he didn't seem to be what would be considered old; still early in his fourth decade perhaps. He wore glasses but there wasn't much else about him that stood out..."

It continued to nag at Ruby. She knew of this man but she couldn't place him and her instincts were telling her to not let it drop.

"…except for that hideous red beanie he wore..."

The blood chilled in her veins.

"Mr. Smee?"

Belle shrugged vacantly. "I do belief someone called him that, yes. Last I saw him he was in the mines but I'm sure he'd be back with my father by now."

Ruby was already gone, ignoring Belle's calls to come back and not paying any mind to Belle's inability to keep up with her impractical shoes. She ran down the streets of Storybrooke and forced her way through dark alleys to find Moe French's shop. The door said it was closed but Ruby paid no mind as she hammered heavily of the door.

"We're closed!" she heard a gruff voice from within call, "Come back tomorrow!"

Ruby didn't respond, simply kept pounding the door.

"Crikey, what could be so bloody important- Red?" Moe's angered voice fell to surprise but when he saw Ruby's desperate expression his face turned worried. "What's happened? Is it Belle?"

Ruby was momentarily surprised by Moe's assumption but it was well known that Ruby and Belle had become close friends and other than Belle, Ruby had no reason to be pounding on his door near nine o'clock at night.

Ruby shook her head frantically, trying to silently quell his worries. "She's fine."

"Well, out with it then!"

"I'm looking for someone. I heard he might be here."

Whatever Moe had expected, it wasn't that.

"And who might that be?"

"William Smee."

"What do you want with the likes of him?" He raised his eyebrow.

"With all due respect, your grace, it's none of your business."

He shrugged and pointed a thick thumb over his shoulder. "He's in the back, past the hibiscus plants."

Ruby nodded gratefully and rushed forwards, dodging the counter and opening the door. What she saw wasn't what she had expected. There, on the bed, was a black and blue Mr. Smee who obviously had upset the wrong man.

"Oh, Mr. Smee, who did this to you?"

Hearing her unexpected voice, Mr. Smee's only good eye opened and he looked at Ruby in surprise.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?"

"Don't you recognise me?" Ruby placed a gentle hand of his uninjured arm.

Mr. Smee stared long and hard at Ruby, his eyes failing to connect her to anyone he knew but when recognition struck he felt foolish that he hadn't realised who it was before.

"By the grace of God, is that you Red?"

Ruby nodded.

Mr. Smee smiled kindly. "Capt'n would be glad to see you've remembered."

Hope rose in Ruby's chest and she could barely find her voice to ask him.

"Is he here? Where can I find him?" Ruby's eyes glanced all around the room as though her true love would pop out of anywhere.

Mr. Smee sighed sadly. "No, lassie, he's not."

Ruby's hope fled her as quickly as it arrived.

"What? But I saw him five years ago!"

Mr. Smee looked quite satisfied all of a sudden. "So, he had found you. That's good. I spotted him once maybe an hour or two before our time was up and he looked like a frantic horse, looking through windows, jumping over fences." He chuckled. "It was quite the sight to behold."

"'Time was up'? What do you mean 'before your time was up'?"

"When you vanished in that cloud of smoke from the Evil Queen's curse, the capt'n went just about mad looking for you. Nothing would sway him. Eventually he sought the help of the sea witch."

"The sea witch?"

"Think of a lesser version of Rumpelstiltskin but no less evil or vicious - simply harder to find."

"Okay, sea witch, what next?"

"It was rumoured that she could jump to different worlds. The capt'n made a deal with her. She would give him three hours in the world you resided in, in exchange for a book in this world.

"What kind of book?"

"Just some book had kept a record of names from this world and the other, it's not important but as the capt'n searched for you I looked for this book in a rather peculiar shop. During my search, I came across a strange spell book. It was powerful, no doubt in my mind about that, and as I flipped through its pages I came across a spell that would keep the capt'n here in Storybrooke with you."

Ruby looked at him anxiously, "it didn't work?"

"No, it did. I tested it on myself and it worked perfectly. I tried to take them both with me but the spell book wouldn't leave the store so I resolved myself to waiting at the starting point and taking him when he returned. The time was drawing to a close before some drunken men waltz past. They were hollering and jesting and when they spotted me, the fat men in the red beanie, they dragged me into an alleyway and beat me six ways from Sunday. I had managed to leave the book for the capt'n to find but I was in no condition to inform him about the spell book. I'm sorry, Red but those men had beaten me for the fun of it. Us pirates, we at least stole what possessions people had by taking it with intimidation or saving them any unnecessary pain and just outright killing them. I'm sorry, Red, I'm sorry I was so weak."

Ruby shook her head frantically, attempting to temporarily hide her grief.

"No! I don't blame you, not a bit and nor would Killian."

Ruby was certain she saw her stout friend hide tears.

"You didn't see him. He was nothing but a ghost of what he was. His sole purpose was to find you. I've never seen a man so hell bent on anything; not a jewel, not a treasure, not a dime and most certainly not a woman. But the capt'n searched night and day for you, don't ever think otherwise."

Ruby nodded, and patted Mr. Smee's arm gently.

Although, before then, Ruby had only laid eyes on Mr. Smee once, she felt a kinship with him that stemmed from their loyal devotion to Captain Killian Jones, and it pained her to see him injured.

Ruby's eyes suddenly narrowed as a farfetched idea came to her.

"You said the sea witch could jump from world to world, right?"

Mr. Smee nodded. "Aye, I did."

Ruby bit her lip contemplating.

"Could she be here?"

"In this world?!"

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I suppose it could be possible but why would she?"

"Well, why wouldn't she?"

"Which brings us back to the question why would she?"

Ruby threw her hands exasperated.

"I don't know! Throw me a bone here, just go with it! If she _did_ have a guise here or if she herself was _here_ then how could I find her?"

Mr. Smee looked at her blankly.

"I think you're chasing dead ends, Red."

Ruby looked at him desperately.

"But it's not implausible. She very well could be!"

"If she could come back and forth at will why would she deal with the capt'n for a book here?"

"I don't know!"

Mr. Smee shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Red. I won't send you on a wild goose chase."

Internally, Ruby crumbled, all her hopes were dashed and she felt about ready to break down into sobs. She stiffened her lip and turned to walk away, Mr. Smee wouldn't see her cry.

Just before she left she heard him say, "That same look as the capt'n… Look for the one who knows everyone's counterparts and alter egos. Speak to their 'designer' – I dare say she, out of everyone, would know something."

Ruby gave a teary smile to show her appreciation before leaving.

* * *

_**And I still can't let you be**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me**_

* * *

"Miss Lucas, this had better be good, it's eleven o'clock at night."

Regina was dressed in her bathrobe, obviously preparing for bed, when Ruby had stumbled to her front door praying for answers.

"Regina," Ruby spoke, her voice quivering and her eyes heavy, "I need your help."

The werewolf could see the witch's curiosity in her black orbs and almost felt the need to retreat when the evil woman stepped aside to allow the animal into her abode but her mate was looking for her so she would at the very least meet him half way.

Once they were inside, they stood in the hallway for a moment, the silence thick in the air that even a butter knife could cut it. Regina lost her patience quickly.

"Your reason for being here, Miss Lucas."

"I'm looking for someone."

"You and half of the citizens of Storybrooke, what makes you so special that you feel the need to personally tell your former mayor? You can go to the city hall and file a missing persons report; I'm sure that if you go now you may be only the second last to do it." Regina spoke sarcastically.

"Technically, I'm looking for two someone's. One can lead me to the other I just need to know who the identity for one of them is in this world."

"And of course you would immediately assume I know."

"Don't you?"

Regina wore that Cheshire grin. "But of course."

"I need to find the sea witch."

Regina's face fell dramatically. Obviously she hadn't expected Ruby to be looking for be looking for someone who wasn't Emma or Mary Margaret but also someone who could quite possibly be more heartless than herself.

"What on earth could you want with Ursula?"

Ruby mentally filed the name away.

"She can temporarily bring us back and forth between worlds."

Regina looked at Ruby intently.

"And that appeals to you because…?"

"I need to find someone."

"Who is…?"

Ruby sighed, she had hoped not to reveal too much but she couldn't see the damage it could do. Besides, she was desperate enough to be there.

"The love of my life. The husband of my heart."

Regina paused, her body going stiff as she stared at Ruby strangely.

"I beg your pardon?" although they both knew she had heard perfectly well.

Ruby felt the pressure of tears build behind her eyes but refused to let them fall even though it was obvious to anyone they were there. Her slender arms wrapped around her abdomen as she confessed her desires to a woman she couldn't stand.

"I'm almost twelve weeks along in my second trimester; I'll even be able to find out if it's a boy or girl soon. It's the most bizarre feeling, considering yourself barren for almost a year and then finding out your pregnant with your miracle baby without your true love with you. I've been pregnant for almost _thirty years _and I've never known. He's alive, in the other world and he needs to know. I will try to be the best mother this child could ever have but I couldn't live with myself knowing that he was out there somewhere oblivious that he would soon have a child and that I have a way to tell him. It will kill me to see him and be ripped away from him, yes but I will live. I _need_ to survive. I can't be weak with this child growing within me."

Ruby saw Regina clutch the necklace around her neck. There were two metal bands, obviously one for a woman and the other for a man – they almost looked like wedding rings. Ruby felt as though she was struck by lightning as a realisation struck her. How she'd never noticed or suspected it before made Ruby feel immensely guilty but it was Regina after all, the Evil Queen but Regina's haunted eyes spoke it all.

She'd been in love at some point too and it was quite possibly that love that tarnished her.

"Can you help me?"

Although Regina looked unmoved and unrelenting, Ruby could see the war that waged behind her eyes. Obviously, Regina held a soft spot for tragic love and anyone who knew her was aware of her love for her son Henry, however stern and strict she may be with him.

Regina seemed to come to a decision and opened the front door, gesturing Ruby out.

"It's late; I suggest you find her tomorrow."

Ruby's heart deflated, as she slowly crept towards the door and into the night. Thus, the so called repenting evil queen wouldn't help her with simply finding the sea witch, this Ursula. Before Ruby completely vanished from view Regina spoke to her.

"Miss Lucas, I hear that the name Bernadette means '_Brave as a Bear_', not quite so different from Ursula which means '_Little Bear_'. Strange, isn't it, what names can give away?"

Ruby understood the message perfectly, albeit surprised it was Bernadette of all people, and when she opened her mouth a thank Regina, the door had already been slammed shut and the hallway lights switched off.

Perhaps Regina wasn't above saving.

* * *

_**It's a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

* * *

After Ruby had returned to the frantic Belle and told her everything, Belle insisted on going with her to find Bernadette… after they went to the scheduled doctor appointment of course.

According to Lucy, who insisted on being called as such, everything was going well and she had a happy and healthy child, if slightly stressed. Lucy emphasised the importance that Ruby remain calm and relaxed, that she doesn't over exert herself or let stress take over her but other than that Ruby had been doing everything right.

It was also time for Ruby's first ultrasound.

The strange and cold goo was smeared across her stomach and a loud and almost wild fluttering sound filled the air. Belle and Ruby both jumped slightly at the sound.

Lucy laughed, "relax, that's just your baby's heartbeat; nice and strong."

She'd adjusted the piece of equipment on Ruby's stomach, trying to get a closer look at the baby. Soon, Lucy was pointing out little bits and bobs of the foetus. Pointing out little legs and arms, slightly freaking both girls out when she showed how close together it's organ are – which apparently had split apart in no way abnormal – which freaked Belle and Ruby out – the organs split? However, when Lucy asked if she'd like to know the sex, Ruby was momentarily conflicted; did she want to you? Would Killian have wanted it to be a surprise?

Ruby pondered it but ultimately decided that when she told him, she'd tell him everything.

"It's a girl."

Ruby's heart melted at thought of soon having a little girl that was both hers and Killian's. She couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face. She was having a girl; she was going to be a mother. She laughed gleefully as Belle jumped up and down excitedly, she'd never felt a better feeling before in her life. All she needed was Killian and it would have been perfect.

They left immediately after, heading for the local hair salon. From outside, anyone could see Bernadette sitting on her stool flipping through her magazine bored. She obviously had no customers today. It struck Ruby as odd that Bernadette was a woman everyone knew in Storybrooke, being the only hair dresser in town, and knew everyone fairly intimately but no one knew her. It was obvious now why no one knew her in the other world, someone who lurked deep in the oceans grottoes.

Ruby and Belle entered the store and Bernadette snapped to attention.

"Ruby! Long time since I last saw you, and you've brought a friend with you."

Bernadette had a vultures smile but spoke with kind but hollow words. It was amazing to Ruby how much she had once liked Bernadette only to discover she was potentially a heartless monster set to give everyone misery.

"Hello, Ursula."

Bernadette's head cocked to the side, dropping the front. "Yes, I have indeed been a while since I was called that name, longer still when I was using magic to bring your boyfriend to you." Her smile was dangerous, "tell me, did he find you?"

Ruby nodded, "Yes, now you're going to do the same thing for me."

Bernadette scoffed. "Not likely. Magic doesn't work here like it does there. Besides, you'd only see him for a few hours." She grumbled, "I don't know why people insist on torturing themselves."

Ruby approached her, subconsciously placing her hand on her abdomen which was not unnoticed by the sea witch, and spoke determinedly.

"I need to tell him something."

"Obviously. But the question is; what do I get out of it?"

Ruby had nothing to give her in exchange and they both knew it.

"What do you want?"

Bernadette falsely acted contemplative before achieving a sudden epiphany.

"I know! When you reach there you are to retrieve something for me."

"What would that be?"

"An ogre's heart."

"What?!"

Belle was immediately tugging on her friends arms.

"No, Ruby! This is suicide!"

"A heart?" Ruby ignored Belle.

"For one of my potions I will need it. Bring me back an ogre's heart and we will have a deal."

Ruby knew the likelihood of her retrieving the heart and returning alive was slim, which would defeat the entire purpose of finding Killian but she didn't think she could live with herself if she didn't try.

"What if I fail? It's not an easy task to accomplish."

Bernadette looked at her intently. "Then you'll live to regret it."

Ruby nodded, "Very well."

"Time's wasting. But remember," she leaned low and whispered in Ruby's ear, "If I don't receive that heart I'll destroy you."

They both knew Ruby wouldn't be able to accomplish it. That she'd find Killian and have no time to spare looking for an ogre to harvest its heart. Ruby would only be able to do one or the other.

"Don't do this, please." Belle begged but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm going."

Seeing that nothing would change her mind, Belle stepped back and looked forlornly at the floor.

"Be safe then."

Ruby nodded and looked at Bernadette expectantly. Bernadette pulled up a piece of paper and with a wave of her fingers it was suddenly a contract. "Sign it, if you will."

_Ruby Lucas_ was written neatly at the assigned spot.

"It will be a little bit different then from when your man visited you. You see, magic reacts strangely in this world which is to be expected since this world repels it. It will be slightly… off base. You could have minutes with him instead of hours."

Then with a wave of Bernadette's fingers, she was gone.

* * *

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No**_

_**No**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No**_

_**No**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh**_

* * *

Ruby found herself in the middle of a strange room. It was humongous and filled to the brim with treasure. She looked around thoughtfully, confused as to where the spell had sent her. Hopefully she wasn't too far away from her destination.

Suddenly, she heard a resonating snoring sound that shook the floor to a rumble. Ruby barely held her bearings as golden objects were flung carelessly from their stacks. Where in the world was she?

"You've got to be jerking my chain. _Now_ he's asleep." She heard a grumbling from a small distance away. She walked around the large boulders, briefly eyeing the ceiling to make sure no more fell, before her eyes fell on her desired target. There, sitting languidly on the floor cuffed to a pole, was the love of her life.

"Killian…" she whispered in shock.

His head lurched up as though he had heard something before shaking his head slightly as though to ward off an illusion.

Ruby approached him from behind and her heart ached as he looked away from her, but she could tell from his posture he was pained. Before she knew it she was close enough to smell him, she deeply inhaled his sea salt scent and a sob broke from her throat as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Killian…"

This time he jumped from his place on the floor and spun to face her, his hook at the ready to attack until he saw and recognised her. She had never seen him drop his arm so quickly.

"Red?" he murmured in shock.

Ruby nodded and placed a gentle hand on his face which he immediately cradled in his good hand.

"Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Is this some sweet curse the giant has cast on me to torment me before ripping you away from me?"

His eyes were closed as he held her hand against his face and Ruby softly stroked it.

"I'm real, Killian, open your eyes."

His eyes stubbornly stayed shut.

"I can't open my eyes and wake from this dream."

"It's me."

Ruby wrapped her arms around him and kisses him lightly on the forehead, then on his nose, then both cheeks before reaching his lips. As their lips met Killian's hand was suddenly tangled in her hair and pulling her mouth closer to his. The kiss turned from sweet and loving to passionate and frantic in moments. His hook stayed on her hip and she felt the coldness of it through the fabric of her shirt. Their tongues danced together in a rhythm only they knew and only broke for much needed air.

"Red…"

She smiled through relieved tears.

"Killian…"

He pulled her back for the lightest of kisses before burying his head in her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh, Red… is it really you?"

"Well, I've been renamed Ruby actually but I'll answer to Red."

"Ruby?" His eyes shot open "You remember then? You're here! You're not a vision!"

He laughed joyfully as he wrapped her into his embrace. He held onto her tightly as though she'd vanish any second and to Ruby's despair she knew she would. Despite desperately wanting to stay in his arms a while longer Ruby retracted herself, triggering alarm from Killian.

"Red, what is it?"

"I can't stay long."

His arms tightened instinctively around her. "What?"

"I made a deal with the sea witch."

She saw him freeze and could swear she saw his eyes glisten with tears.

"Three hours then." He said resolutely.

She shook her head, "less because magic in my world is unstable. It's impossible to be sure but the sea witch believed I had only a few minutes. But she couldn't be certain."

Killian shook his head in horror. "Minutes! Why would you do that to yourself?!"

Ruby caressed his cheek with her fingers and Killian tried desperately to ignore the tingling feeling that stained his cheek.

"You lost me _twice_, why would you torture _yourself_ like that?" she asked rhetorically, knowing that to simply catch a glimpse of each other would be enough to sustain their hope of being together again.

Killian, of course, argued her logic.

"I went to ensure you were still alive."

"And I came to tell you that you created life."

Killian paused for a moment confused, looking at her curiously, not understanding.

"Time froze in the other world. Everything just stopped moving. Aging, events, life… our bodies… what's in them."

Killian looked at her truly perplexed.

Ruby placed his hand on her stomach, staring him deep into his eyes, her own orbs giving away her meaning.

"It froze our little miracle too."

Killian looked as though he'd been paralyzed, staring at his hand that cradled his lover's stomach that held their child. Tears sprung to his eyes as he knelt to the floor and stared at her still flat belly with wonder.

"How? It's been twenty eight years-"he choked.

"It's as I said, everything froze. Times are moving again." She smiled brightly albeit pained at him, "I'm three months along."

"Out of danger." Killian said absently before the reality of the situation hit him.

His eyes shot to Ruby's and the biggest grin she'd ever seen lit his face.

"You're with child." He said unnecessarily but Ruby knew he would likely repeat it over and over again until it really sunk in.

He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around her, cursing the cuff on his good hand from limiting his ability to celebrate with her. Ruby's eyes were wide and bright with excitement, thrilled to be able to share the news with him. She rested her head against his chest and felt his heart beating erratically.

"I heard the heartbeat."

Killian gave her a curious look.

"You what?"

"There's a machine in our world that lets us hear and see unborn babies. The heartbeat, it fluttered like a little bird."

Killian looked amazed, "They can do that?"

Ruby nodded, "I also found out if it was a boy or girl." His head snapped towards her, instantly alert. "Want to know?"

"Of course I bloody well want to know, what sort of question is that?"

"She's our little girl."

Something inside Killian melted and his smile was handsome. "A little girl?" he chuckled. "Two little Reds running around, what shall I do?"

Ruby shrugged, playing along with the façade that nothing was amiss. "What if she's a little Killian? What will _I_ do then?"

He sighed dramatically, "I suppose we'd have to buy her a ship of her very own then."

"A ship?"

"No daughter of mine will not love the ocean." He said at though it was obvious. "Otherwise I'd question her paternity."

Ruby couldn't hold it anymore and the tears overflowed.

"Oh Red…" he immediately took her back in his arms. "I will find you and bring you home. Then you, I, our daughter and whatever other little mongrels we'll have will live in our cabin in the woods. I'll have to extend it and make it bigger to accommodate but I'm sure we'll manage."

The picture he had painted was beautiful and Ruby found herself craving it. "But it's been twenty eight years. What if it takes-"

"It won't. Things are changing here and hopefully I'll be aboard the ship heading to Storybrooke before our little girl is born."

"What happened? What's brought this on?"

"Strangers are here – from Storybrooke. They're trying to return. I was helping them but as you can see," he rattled his chained hand for emphasis, "We weren't the best of mates."

"Wait, who's here?"

He shrugged, "A rather feisty Emma and an annoying bint called Mary Margaret – most hideous name I'm ever heard - it suits her well."

"Oh my God, Emma and Snow are here?"

"Snow?" Killian pondered thoughtfully, "she was called that by one of the others I think but I' not sure." His eyes went wide. "Snow. Snow as in _the_ Snow White? _Your_ Snow?"

Ruby nodded.

Killian rubbed the back of his neck. "From what you'd said about her kind hearted nature I didn't expect someone so… aggressive."

"Snow can come across as such." Ruby giggled. "Especially when it involves her family."

"Family…" Killian said wistfully, "Been a while since I had one of those and a broken one at that."

Ruby rubbed circles across his chest. "Well, you have one now."

Killian rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"I know and I will not lose either of you." He had newfound reason to find Ruby and go to Storybrooke – his little girl was waiting for him and he wasn't about to deny her.

"Little bit's got me tied around her finger already." He frowned.

Ruby laughed. "You? What do you think she's done to me? I've been eating curry like they've decided not to make it anymore. It's driving Granny mad!"

"Granny, how'd she take it?"

"Like one would expect."

Killian nodded, not willing to dwell of horrible things when Ruby was safe in his embrace.

"Silvia." He suddenly said.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her place in his chest, and eyed him inquisitively.

"Her name… let's name her Silvia."

"Why?" Ruby asked confused.

He adopted a roguish smirk but refused to answer.

"You'll work it out, sweetheart."

His over-confidant grin assured Ruby she'd find it amusing.

"Anyway, any tips to get on the _lovely_ duos good side?"

"Tell them you know me – as Red, they'll never believe you know Ruby."

"How can I prove that? If I remember correctly Snow didn't even know I existed."

"Tell her that the first time I met her, she was in the chicken coup stealing my eggs. That should at least give her reason to doubt her reservations of you."

"Stealing chicken eggs-?" Killian wondering before he smirked, "I am _so_ bringing that up when I track that bint down."

Ruby felt weak all of a sudden and Killian noticed.

"Final warnings before you go."

Ruby clutched to him. "No! I don't want to."

"I know but you haven't got a choice, love."

Even though he said it steadily, he didn't release her from his grasp.

"I don't think I can do this without you."

"Red, look at me." He demanded forcefully and she did. "You won't. I swear to anyone that will listen you won't raise this child without me." He grinned playfully. "Besides, you'd miss me too much and your stubborn self would strap Silvia to your back and track me down anyway."

"Damn right I would!"

The uncomfortable feeling grew and the dread in Ruby's stomach cultivated.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there soon."

Then, as though she were never there, Ruby disappeared from Killian's suddenly stony arms.

When Ruby appeared back at the salon, she barely had time to release a tear before she was ripped roughly up by her elbow.

"We had a deal, Ruby." Bernadette told her coldly.

"I know."

Bernadette released her. "You are aware of the consequences of violating a contract with me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed further, "And yet you deliberately break it. You sure have nerve."

Ruby looked down, preparing for anything.

"I'll accept any consequence you may give me."

Bernadette waved her hand dismissively. "Get out."

Belle and Ruby left without argument although both were on their guards. Neither of them believed that the sea witch let her off so easily – she would strike later and hard.

They returned to the diner and spoke to Granny in whispered tones, trying to avoid notice from any customers. Granny was understandably furious when she learned the risks Ruby took and that even knowing she couldn't accomplish the task she did it anyway.

Ruby eventually feigned exhaustion and retired to her room.

Finally alone, Ruby turned on her dinosaur computer and googled the name Silvia. The most popular meaning of the name was 'from the forest'.

She remembered his mischievous grin as he recommended the name and she laughed heartedly, recalling their cabin home in the woods fondly and immediately grasped the innuendo.

"Cheeky bugger."

Silvia it was.

* * *

**_A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

**_You are my heaven_**

* * *

That night Ruby fell asleep easily for the first time in what felt like an age ago. One arm was tossed carelessly but protectively over her midriff, guarding the growing life there. She dreamed sweet dreams of the life she was going to live with Killian and their child, in their cabin deep in the woods. She adjusted back and forth in mid-sleep, slowly coming to awareness due to that she was too uncomfortable to stay sound asleep. Her nose crinkled annoyed that her peaceful sleep was being disturbed and flung herself into a different position. She became immediately aware that her bed sheets were damp. Snapping awake, she hurriedly flicked her bedside lamp on and flung the sheets off her.

She screamed.

Her sheets and between her legs were stained with blood.

_A deal's a deal and you broke yours._


	3. Holding Out For A Hero

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need**_

* * *

It had been a very long time since Ruby had felt this sort of hopelessness. An empty pit deep within her soul where the essence of her life laid, a hollow reminder of the vibrant and vehement woman she used to be.

Ruby's eyes searched the lake, as though she were waiting for Killian to arrive any moment. The ripples of the water grew larger and larger until fading before being born again from another drop of her tears.

At first, when she had seen her blood soaked sheets, she had screamed and screamed in absolute terror, barely noticing when Granny burst into her room. She hardly remembered anything that happened after that. She did, however, remember her midwife telling her that the baby was gone – it appeared as though it had been ripped out of her.

In all honesty, the werewolf was surprised that she hadn't collapsed and cried her eyes out.

She had instead simply nodded solemnly and curled up into herself, dead to the world. Numbness was all she could feel.

Her baby was gone – their little Silvia was dead.

She stayed inside mostly, in the diner serving customers when it was her shift (despite Granny's constant reassurances that it was okay for her not to work for a while) or laying on her bed – occasionally with Belle next to her - helpless to her nagging nightmares.

That was what was truly haunting her; the nightmares.

Sometimes, she was a foetus: small, vulnerable and innocent who would be violently ripped from the womb with a horrific cackling voice. Other times there was a ghost at the foot of her bed that had her tied down by invisible bonds and Ruby could only watch as they held a metal poker over flickering red flames and as she would lie with the dreadful knowledge of the brutal murder that was to be done with her daughter. Sometimes, Killian would finally make it to Storybrooke with his roguish grin only to be unable to look at her again when he learned the price she had paid.

Ruby's bottom lip trembled as her bloodshot eyes roamed the lake, the closest reminder she had of Killian as she clutched her ruby necklace in her hand, a gift he had given her that had somehow journeyed to this world with her. She almost dreaded his homecoming. How would she ever be able to tell him their little miracle was gone?

Granny left the topic alone, knowing not to even so much as gloss over it while Belle subtly asked her every day if she needed anything and if she was alright.

The answer was no; she was most certainly not alright.

Fate had once again stepped in, given her everything she wanted, teasing her with the prospect of an ideal and loving future only to rip it back cruelly with her wretched hands. Fate was a heartless bitch and Ruby was slowly getting to the breaking point. More than once had the lake looked appealing to sleep eternally under, and often the allure of taking more sleeping pills than necessary caught her, and even on one occasion did stabbing herself seem tempting.

What had she left to live for?

She knelt to the ground and breathed deeply, trying to rein back the tears. She couldn't break down, not now. Henry and David needed her help, Emma and Mary Margaret need her help and she'd be damned if after everything they've done for her she would be useless in their time of need. They may not know what she's going through, or need to know, but she was going to be the Ruby that they all loved and needed.

Starting with tonight.

Ruby smiled genuinely at the thought that her friends were coming home soon. When she had heard that the stones that held Fairy Dust had finally been found and harvested, Ruby couldn't have contained her glee even if she'd wanted too. Her family was coming together, and it seemed that the family was growing bigger and bigger and as her hand rested subconsciously on her flat abdomen it bitterly reminded her– it was getting smaller too.

Shaking away her negative thoughts, Ruby stood and gave one last longing glance at the lake that substituted for her ocean, before walking forlornly back to the diner.

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

* * *

When she arrived, all the dwarves and David were already there, cheering and congratulating each other. Granny was behind the counter pouring pints of beer and Ruby rushed to help her. Grabbing a slab, Granny gave her a warning look, as though to tell her to behave or go to her room. The youthful woman ignored her grandmother's silent request and grabbed some full glasses and brought them to the men at the table. She barely mastered her usual smile which most often would have instantly been noticed but their eager and happy vibes left her almost completely ignored other than an off handed 'thanks'.

Ruby preferred it that way.

She spied Belle from the corner of her eye, daintily sipping her iced tea and gave her a slight wave. The two women had been supporting of each other the past few weeks, Ruby being the most in need of it, but they had quickly grown attached to the hip. Belle was behaving very delicately around her friend but she worked hard at pretending that all was well and tried to bring Ruby to high spirits. A gesture that was kind but in vain.

She watched over her shoulder as she cleared one of the tables, collecting the money left, and grimaced at everyone's cheerfulness.

The men cheered and clanked their drinks together, toasting to their queen and princess coming home at long last. Ruby almost wished she could join them until she remembered that there was no longer any reason for her not to drink, she almost hid behind the counter to get shit-faced until a voice broke her haze.

"A mouse."

It was Billy.

"What? Where?" Ruby freaked, she jumped so high she briefly thought she'd detached herself from her skin and almost dropped her tray of dirty dishes.

"No," he chuckled lightly, "I meant me."

Involuntarily, Ruby smiled brightly. Billy was a sweet guy who had done more than his fair share of favors for her and more often with barely a thank you. She had always treated him fairly badly, flirted with him when it suited her and was nasty to him when he wasn't useful. She was mortified to admit she'd taken him to bed once more so to piss off Granny than anything else. She also admitted to being ashamed of her actions earlier in her cursed hazed behavior but had matured radically after the Kathryn Nolan incident. Someone doesn't just find someone's heart in a box and walk away without a new perspective on everything. She internally promised to be nicer to Billy and not simply use him for his friendly and helping nature.

He smiled with glistened teeth and seemed to shuffle slightly on the spot. He went on a little soliloquy about how he was once a mouse, which confused the werewolf immensely. She smiled politely, although secretly wondering what his point was and if he could just get to it, and she looked glumly at the counter, suddenly feeling very thirty for a nice, dark, burn-on-the-way-down drink.

When he asked her out Ruby started to panic. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Although Ruby was well aware that Killian was her one and only life partner, she often forgot that others knew nothing about him. Her treacherous hand grabbed her empty belly and Ruby stuttered slightly.

"Umm, tonight's actually not great." Or any night really but tonight in particular.

"Oh?"

Her savior came in the shape of Belle, who linked their arms together and told Billy something about a girls night. Ruby couldn't remember anything about a girl's night but somehow played along with it despite her panic induced brain.

"Yes, and I'm bringing the cheese – which has nothing to do with you being a mouse!"

Billy left with a grin and a one-sided promise of a next time when Belle sighed relieved.

"Thank you."

"I can spot a girl in trouble and _that's_ the last thing you need."

"Thanks, Belle."

Belle smiled, "Since you are supposed to be having a girl's night tonight, want to come to the library with me and we can actually have a girl's night?"

Ruby shook her head violently. "Not tonight."

Belle raised a curious brow. "Ruby… is something the matter?"

Ruby grinned and lied through her teeth, "I just don't feel like going out tonight, that's all."

"Okay," Belle obviously didn't believe her, "if you change your mind I'll be there."

Ruby nodded briskly and walked towards the counter meeting her Granny's eyes, a silent conversation passed them and the older woman nodded before kindly beginning to urge people to leave.

Of course David was too curious for his own good to leave with them and only David would find Granny with a flaming torch and consider it relatively normal.

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

* * *

Ever since she had woken up that morning in the forest clearing Ruby had a bad feeling sinking in the pit of her gut. It grew as time passed and by the time they reached the cop car she was sure she was going to hyperventilate or at the very least vomit from the stress of it all.

The car ride over did little to ease her anxiety. David kept glancing at her through the rearview mirror and Granny looked anywhere but at her. Ruby couldn't help twiddling her thumbs and biting her nails, hell, she was just about ready to throw herself out the car and end it all.

Before she could too seriously contemplate that thought, they had arrived at the docks, and far too soon if you asked her.

Ruby stepped out of the car with Granny and David, leaning against the car as they went to investigate. She fiddled with her hair nervously; just because they hadn't found anyone dead or maimed yet doesn't mean they wouldn't eventually. The worst thing about the curse was not remembering, although the werewolf can't say she'd be thrilled to remember tearing Peter to shreds either.

She took a deep, calming breath when a strong scent hit her canine nose.

Was that… _blood_?

She followed the scent away from the car and towards the dumpster, half praying to find only fish guts and a dead animal at worst. Ruby steeled herself, preparing for anything. Suddenly fearful of what she'd find, she approached slowly and her heart stopped when she spied something hanging out over the dumpster.

A leg that was barely attached to its owner.

A shrill shriek escaped her mouth as she started crying hysterically. She distantly heard Granny and David run towards her and could only imagine their looks of horror when they saw the body – or really half of one. Glancing towards the truck where the scent of blood also lingered Ruby found the upper half of the body and broke into another bout of tears when she spied sweet and caring Billy's face.

"IT WAS THE WOLF!" she screamed, "IT WAS ME!"

She was a monster.

Things thereafter passed as though a blur. She vaguely remembered crying and yelling about killing Billy and David dragging her away as they were drawing audience. She remembered begging David to lock her up and then being taken to the police station and begging the newly active sheriff to lock her in the cell, which he did so reluctantly.

It was truly touching how David refused to believe that it was Ruby who killed Billy, and was so determined to believe it was someone else no matter what she told him. It touched her to know she had such kind and devoted friends but it also hurt that he was refusing to acknowledge the truth right in front of him – it was the wolf that had attacked, fed and murdered last night – not some deranged psychopath. As much as she would love to be innocent of last night's crime she knew without a shadow of doubt it was her.

She sat in her cell, possibly looking every image of a forlorn puppy than the raving beast she truthfully was, trying to reign in the tears that would inevitably come. David was flittering around his office – Emma's office actually – maybe looking for any hint as to who another suspect could be while trying to convince her she hadn't done anything. Ruby wasn't able to even pretend to believe him.

"Don't worry, I'll find whoever did this."

Before Ruby could respond, another voice sounded, "You have found them."

They both looked towards the doorway and saw an older man saunter in as though he owned the place. Despite the expensive business suit he wore and his crownless bald head Red recognized him immediately. Her back arched up in defense as she gazed at the long believed dead King George – or Spencer as he was called in Storybrooke. Red hadn't forgotten what that horrible man had done to her dearest friends, Snow in particular, and Red was making sure Ruby did something about it because she was just about tempted to tear through the bars and mutilate him. She briefly considered asking David to lock him in the cell with her.

It would be the ultimate battle of the monsters.

They locked eyes momentarily and tension built around them, both instantly disliking the other as though they had actually known each other instead of only hearing of them. Their linked eyes broke and Spencer turned his attentions towards David.

Ruby didn't like him and the more he spoke the more she wondered how a pompous bastard like him became a king anyway. Blood couldn't really be _that_ important. His continued reference to David's birth by the derogatory term 'Shepard' wasn't making the wolf inside her think any higher of him either.

The conversation lingered a little longer than Ruby would have liked, wanting the ex-king gone as quickly as he arrived, and when he left David and she had already come to the same conclusion – she wasn't safe there.

"Ruby, is there anywhere else we can take you for the time being?"

The dark haired woman shook her head solemnly. She knew that the first places anyone would look were at Grannies and Mary Margaret's so they weren't an option and she didn't want to endanger anyone. She had already concluded that she'd likely die that night by an angry mob and there was no way she was even going to hint at David to leave her to her doom. He would not like that and would most likely handcuff her to him putting himself in even more danger.

"Anyone you can trust?" he pressed.

Again, Ruby shook her head.

David seemed to have a sudden epiphany and unlocked her cell, taking her arm and rushing out the door.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked as they ran.

"To someone we can trust."

* * *

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
**_

* * *

Belle smiled when she opened the library door and found Belle but it instantly turned into a frown when she spotted David and Granny.

"Not that I don't really mind your Granny coming and no offence David but this is supposed to be a girl's night and you don't exactly qualify but a heads up would have been nice, Ruby."

David's face contorted into bafflement but quickly ignored what Belle said and launched into asking Belle if Ruby could stay here.

"Of course she can, why wouldn't she?" Belle asked confused.

"No reason, just a misunderstanding among the community-"

"David," Ruby cut him off, "if she's going to agree to this she has to know what she's getting herself into."

The sheriff and her Grandmother looked at her unsure.

"She is, after all, the Dark One's paramour." Granny said a little snottily.

Belle's face twisted into a mean look and went to say something but Ruby cut her off.

"I'm a werewolf." Belle blinked a few times. "Tonight's a full moon and I'm going to change, during that time I need somewhere safe to hide."

Belle nodded, "Okay that should be fine."

They all looked at Belle in surprise.

"You're okay with this?" Granny asked disbelieving.

"Of course. It's not the strangest thing I've heard with, you know, me being the '_Dark One's paramour'_ and all." Belle snidely responded.

The two women had a stare down before David had enough and sprouted orders at Granny to get the restraints.

The look on Belle's face when they'd brought in the shackles was priceless, and Ruby found it amusing how she took the story of Red with a straight face and a comforting smile but looked at shackles like it was an unneeded precaution. Sometimes Ruby forgot how innocent the Dark Ones lover could be, whether it was from being sheltered all her life or just a dangerous optimism she'd never know but as enduring as it often was it was a hindrance tonight.

"Thanks for letting her stay here. The sheriff's station isn't safe." David thanked Belle who smiled in return.

"Of course. It's not every day you find out your friend's a-"

"-A monster?" Ruby guessed making the princess give a disproving frown.

"Hunted. I was going to say hunted."

Granny and David spoke back and forth for a minute before David come to a sudden realization he chose not to share with the others and he left with Granny, leaving the two girls alone.

They stood in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Belle asked, almost hurt. "I thought we were friends."

"We are, but no one wants to be friends with a monster."

"You're not a monster, Ruby."

Ruby shook her head. "Then obviously you can't see one when it's staring you in the face."

The werewolf left the room and entered the closed of section of the library, the part that held dusty books and was not open to the public without special permission. Ruby leaned against the stacks and felt tears come to her eyes. Her hands desperately clutched her stomach and mourned the lack of life there; she had failed as a mother and as a lover to Killian and now she was being hunted down like some sort of animal. She felt useless.

She sank against the stacks and burrowed her head in her hands, bringing her knees to her chest in a feeble attempt to not fall apart.

She hadn't known she was bartering the life of her baby when she'd made the deal to cross worlds. It hadn't even crossed her mind that such an evil deed could take place. Her eyes; yes. Her voice; yes. Her spirit; yes. Her freedom; yes. No control during wolf time; yes. But never did losing her child cross her mind. Looking back, she'd been foolish not to have realized that.

She should have known that when things were finally looking up for her that it would all collapse before her as she stands by unable to help.

Silvia was gone and she would probably lose Killian too. They were kidding themselves; he would never get to Storybrooke. She'd never hold him in her arms again or kiss him ever again either. She would never be able to proudly present their baby after she gives birth and they wouldn't be able to celebrate together. She'd never sing her daughter to sleep nor would she ever cook with Killian again and would never even sleep beside him again. All she wanted was to be happy and fate made it her mission to shred her life of all the happiness it's ever received.

She wiped the tears and steeled herself. She only had two options left. Live and be miserable and potentially caged for the rest of her pathetic life, or nearly painlessly die, be free and potentially go to peace. The choice, during Ruby's fragile state of mind, was an easy one.

She stood and left the room and as she closed the door she noticed Belle and spoke to her a little more harshly than necessary.

"You need to leave; the moon's going to be up soon."

"Well, will the chains hold?"

"Hopefully." She continued to walk away from Belle, expecting she'd grasp the not so subtle hint to go.

"Then I'm staying." Apparently not. Belle smiled and grasped Ruby's shoulder with an artful smile. "Think of it as girl's night." Ruby had never pegged Belle as suicidal, obviously you never really know someone.

Ruby backed away and Belle gave a cautious smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I know David wants to believe the best but I've killed before and I'll do it again," Ruby grabbed the shackles, "Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me."

"Well, I'm not."

"You should be!"

"No matter what you might have done in your past, David sees the good in you and that tells me one thing."

"What?" Ruby deadpanned.

"That it's in there. So, if we can all see it why can't you?"

"You really think so?" Ruby's face crumbled slightly, honored that people thought well of her after everything she'd done.

Belle smiled. "Trust me; I'm kind of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation. Plus it doesn't hurt that I took on a Yaoguai and lived to tell the tale."

"Maybe. Maybe your right." She walked forward and shackled the taken aback and slightly betrayed Belle. "But the towns right too. I _am_ a monster and that's why I need to make sure I never hurt anyone ever again."

Innocent people like the loving and devoted Peter, and the kind and caring Billy. Even horrible people like her murderous mother and king George's knights that tried to kill her.

The princess shook her head feverishly, "No, no, Ruby, what are you doing?!"

"I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf and I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done."

"But they'll kill you!" Belle sobbed and tried to reason.

"Isn't that what I deserve?"

Belle shook her head. "No! You need to hang on and live!"

"What do I have to live for? My baby is dead." Ruby choked.

"You still have Killian, don't you?"

"If he ever arrives." Ruby looked at the ground bleakly.

"Why do you doubt him now? After everything – why doubt him now?" Belle yelled, almost angry for the man she believed she had never met.

Ruby felt traitorous tears stream down her face.

"Because I'll never get my happy ending." She had already learned the hard way that fate would never allow it.

Ruby ignored her friend's hysterical pleas as she fled.

She ran and ran and ran. Ruby had forgotten how strong her senses become when she changes and almost relishes the short run she has. She heads away from the library, trying to get as far away from Belle as possible so the mob don't try and hurt her for helping the werewolf. She owed Belle far too much for that.

She ended up at an alley. She didn't particularly recognize it but it was far enough away for the people she loved to be safe. Bracing herself, she howled as long and loud as she could to draw her attackers. It didn't take long for them to find her and with every step they took the louder their shouts became. The wolf became scared, forcing Ruby to the far reaches of its mind in self-defense.

"There you are." Spencer spoke almost victoriously.

The wolf in Ruby felt like attacking him but Ruby fought with all she was to restrain it; she wasn't here to kill anyway – just the opposite in fact. She forced herself to cower backwards between the steel crates, trying to give herself a sense of security for as long as she possibly could. They continued to approach her and Ruby felt like vomiting – she'd never had a whole mob of people advance towards her. Spencer raised his gun and Ruby clenched her eyes tightly shut. This was it.

As she heard the gun cock, she breathed deeply and thought of the love of her life.

Killian…

Abruptly the crowd started murmuring before shouts of terror followed an explosion, forcing Ruby to the back of the canine's mind and into blackness.

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

* * *

Ruby smiled contently, her arms wrapped around the small body in front of her, and her fingers playing with that someone's hair. She felt a familiar hand caressing her side, softly urging her to wake up but she couldn't bear to open her eyes. She heard a deep, throaty chuckle and felt it vibrate through his chest as she rested against him.

"It time to wake up, love."

Ruby groaned slightly but was instantly shushed by the same voice.

"Shh, we don't want to wake her yet."

She turned her head over her shoulder, opened her eyes and stared into the bright ocean blue eyes of her husband. His face had a cheeky smile that made the realization bolt through her like lightening.

She gave a silent laugh of glee and with the help of Killian carefully detangling herself from their small daughter. They almost skipped into the kitchen and began baking a cake for their little girl. It would be a simple vanilla cake with strawberries on top, their daughter would love it. They followed the same routine they did daily, whenever he needed an additional hand she'd offer it and if she needed a taste testing he was her man. Ever since Silvia had been born he'd taken to not wearing his hook in fear of hurting her, but would occasionally wear it when he was cooking at a substitute knife.

They were finished just as the sun started showing its bright beautiful colors.

"Should we wake her?" Killian asked, jumping up and down, looking very excited.

Ruby gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "No, would you appreciate it if someone woke you up before the sun had completely risen on your birthday?"

"Well, it would entirely depend on _how_ I was woken up." He smirked, wagging his eyebrow suggestively.

She smacked him slightly across the chest but her smile was too bright to reduce to even a playful glare.

Killian wrapped his arms around her and Ruby settled in immediately, basking in his warmth. His rested atop of her head and his fingers caressed the small of her back. She hummed contently and listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat, falling into a very relaxed, almost sleeplike state.

"Can you believe she's already three?"

"No, love, I can't."

_Ruby._

"Hmm?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?" Killian seconded.

Ruby pulled back and looked at him confused.

"You said my name."

Now Killian was confused.

"No, I didn't."

Before they could ponder the oddity, an excited squeal erupted from the other room. Loud thumps of tiny elephant footsteps run to the kitchen area.

"Mama, Papa!"

The couple smile as they rushed over to their little girl. Killian quickly swooped her up, planting kisses all over her forehead.

"Whose birthday is it today?! Whose birthday is it today?! Whose birthday is it today?!" he chanted.

"Mine, mine, mine!"

Ruby smiled and cooed at her little miracle, and gently took her from Killian's arms.

"Mama, Silvia birthday!"

"Yes, I know it's your birthday today, sweetheart." Ruby spoke enthusiastically to entice the child, while unknowingly to Silvia her Papa had disappeared to hide the cake.

Ruby was engrossed with the half-babble, half-words that left her daughters mouth when Killian returned with three poorly wrapped presents.

"Look what Papa's got!"

Ruby suddenly lost all Silvia's attention and with a giggle of delight, zoomed across the room and in front of her Papa. She bounced on the tips of her toes, unable to contain her excitement or colossal smile.

Killian placed the gifts down as he winked at Ruby.

"You'll have to tell us which one is your favorite, love." He shot his wife a competitive look.

Bring it on.

The little girl didn't listen to him and simply attacked the wrapping paper.

The first one revealed a make-shift doll that was handcrafted by Ruby herself. Silvia instantly adored it and was fawning all over her newest little doll.

"What's her name?" Ruby asked.

Silvia looked contemplative. "Umm, Yellow!" she said decisively.

The couple smiled in amusement, the doll didn't have any yellow on it at all.

"Do you like it?" Her Mama asked to which Silvia nodded.

Ruby shot her husband a triumphant smirk and Killian shot her one right back.

"Look at this one, little bit."

The doll was instantly forgotten, much to Ruby's annoyance, and the next present was ripped out of his hands.

She ripped the paper off happily and pulled out a small little brooch. She flipped it over in her hands before looking up at Killian.

"What is it?"

Killian looked affronted. "It's a brooch."

Silvia looked at it blankly. "Play?"

"No, no. no, we don't play with it. We put it on our clothes."

She still looked confused. She looked at the brooch, back at the doll and at the brooch again before handing them both to her Papa.

He looked at them blankly, wondering what she wanted him to do with them. She kept making wild gestures between the two objects and was making sounds that were of no language he knew.

Ruby smiled. "She wants you to put the brooch on the doll."

Killian nodded but looked slightly put out that the brooch he'd lovingly made for his daughter would be for her doll. He pinned it on with a slightly sullen expression which turned to a glare when he saw Ruby's victorious smile.

He handed her the next one which she also enjoyed ripping apart the wrapping paper for what was inside.

_I know you._

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

Killian looked up from their daughter. "I didn't say anything."

Ruby nodded reluctantly but happily allowed herself to be captivated by her lovely daughter.

This time it was a wooden toy ship, one Killian had gone through painstaking measures to ensure it floated.

Silvia squealed excitedly and turned to her Mama to show her. Ruby made a show of being amazed before turning an accusing glare on Killian. He shrugged innocently before pretending to set sail with Silvia. He lifted her in his arms and they ran around the room with toy ship in hand.

Despite Ruby's annoyance at Silvia's obvious favoritism towards the ship, she couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Through the bouts of joyful laughter Silvia eventually insisted 'Yellow' come with them. Killian picked up the doll, sat it of the ship and they set sail again.

Perhaps Ruby hadn't lost after all.

_I know the real you. _

There was that voice again, but Ruby knew it wasn't Killian this time. She detached herself from her family and left the room without being noticed. She went through each room ensuring no one was there to harm her family.

The voice was familiar, and she knew she trusted the owner. It almost sounded like Charming but she knew he was with Snow in their kingdom. She may not have seen them since Queen Regina's execution a couple years ago but they both had children now and travelling wasn't really an option anymore.

She had strange images all of a sudden about another world; a world without magic. She watched as she learned about Silvia and lost her just as soon. As she waited for him to arrive for her in Storybrooke… the mob trying to kill her…

So she was dead. Ruby looked around her cabin home in the woods and tried to find any semblance that everything was real. She received nothing, and she felt tears come to her eyes as she realized she was dead, so was her daughter and Killian was trapped in life without her.

"Red, love?" she heard her husband's voice behind her and turned to him.

He stood at the doorframe looking at her concerned, but he kept a careful eye on Silvia as she played behind him with her new toys.

"Are you alright?"

Ruby gave a slightly watery smile. "I just have a bad feeling."

Killian quickly crossed the room in two strides and clutched her upper arms tightly, desperately. "You're instincts, are they saying there's danger?"

He behaved just like Killian would; reacting with urgency and with a strong determination to protect his family. Ruby felt sick that Killian was going to go through life without her.

Ruby shook her head, "No, it's just a feeling."

Killian still looked tense but a smile from Ruby relieved him slightly.

"Let's go enjoy our daughter's birth-" Ruby choked a little, "-day. Let's not think about sad things, right now, okay?"

Killian looked unsure but Ruby's stern glare settled him enough to leave the room with his wife. But even Silvia noticed her was on edge after that; on guard almost.

_I know that you can control the wolf._

There he was again. David, not quite Charming but close enough.

She sat down on the floor next to her deceased daughter and held her tightly. She felt her daughter for the first time and Ruby found she didn't care that it was just an illusion. Silvia started squirming when her Mama's hold restricted her playing and Ruby reluctantly let her go.

Killian brought her up to sit on his lap and whispered in her ear, "What's going on, love?"

She looked at him gloomily. "I don't know."

He held onto her but spoke urgently. "Red, please, how can I protect you when I don't know from what?"

Ruby smiled, "Just hold me and everything will be fine."

She could almost hear his mental snort of disbelief but he still held her closer to him and she cherished what little time she had left with him.

_Ruby._

She managed to overcome her sadness and enjoy her daughter's birthday; it would be the only one she would ever get to celebrate after all. They sung silly little songs; they danced around the house and even went to a nearby stream to test the boat – which was deemed her favorite gift. When dinner time came, they all sat around and ate their food, which was one of the few times Killian wore his hook, and just behaved like senseless little children. All through dinner, like tradition, Ruby held Killian's good hand and ate with the other while Killian ate with his hook. Occasionally he'd bring her hand to his lips and place a soft kiss there which she returned with a beaming smile or a kiss to his own.

Ruby felt like she was choking the entire time but years of schooling her expression left a happy wife and mother in place.

Cake time came around far too soon and Silvia's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she noticed it. She dug in happily and even had a second piece but was refused a third. They stayed up a little later than usual but when little Silvia's eyes started drooping they insisted it was bedtime. Killian, now hookless, carried his precious daughter to her bedroom and after a very fun-filled, action-filled and much censored bedtime story, Silvia fell asleep.

Killian left Silvia's bedroom and found Ruby sitting on the living room lounger, looking into the fire almost longingly. Killian knelt on the floor before her and took both her hands in his one.

_Ruby._

"Why do I feel like I'm losing you?"

Ruby sniffed and shook her head.

"You aren't." she insisted.

"Red, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

It had taken Ruby awhile but she had eventually figured it out. She wasn't dead; the mob hadn't hunted her down and slain her. The wolf had taken over and was fighting for her because she was in no state to do so and she could somehow hear his voice through her subconscious. She knew she had to leave.

"I have to go."

Killian's face was steely but Ruby could see the hidden heartbreak behind it.

"Why?"

"I'm not leaving you, Killian, I never will. Physically I may not be with you but in every other way I am with you. But you're not Killian, you're just some figment of my imagination that's taunting me and I have to go because he's looking for me and he won't find me if I'm here." Seeing his expression baffled and slightly distraught Ruby went on sternly, "I'm _yours,_ Killian, and you are _mine_. We _will_ have this life. I won't settle for anything less!"

Killian moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"I suppose I'm looking for you then."

Ruby nodded.

"Well, you had better leave then so I can find you."

Ruby had tears flowing down her cheeks, "I love you, Killian."

Killian rested his head against hers, "And I love you, Red."

_It's me. David._

She needed to wake up. Her mate needed her back home.

She pressed her lips against his desperately and it was impossible to know whose tears were whose as they mingled together. As they broke apart his forehead rested on hers.

He clutched her tightly and spoke fervently, "I will find you."

"I'll be waiting."

The wolf then took a step back and allowed Ruby forward.

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

* * *

In her wolf form Ruby immediately pulled back from David, displaying that she was no threat and that Ruby was in control. He quickly threw her cloak over her and Ruby enjoyed its familiar weight.

She breathed heavily as she adjusted to the transformation and David stayed making sure she was alright.

"You saved me." She told him, in slight disbelief.

He helped her up and he smiled at her. "No, you saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew."

They shared a somewhat teary grin before the shocked exclaims from the crowd drew away their attention. They rushed forward to see what was wrong when Ruby saw her Granny on the ground having difficulties getting up.

"What happened? Where's Spencer?" he asked as he helped her up.

"He's gone. Go."

Ruby clutched onto her Granny's shoulders and silently asked if she was okay. Her Granny gave her a stern look and glanced towards David, the implication clear; follow him.

So she did, hopping into the cop car they drove after Spencer sirens blaring.

They found him at the outskirts of town near the forest, a small bonfire before him.

The approached him from behind and Ruby was looking forward to her chance at giving him just a piece of the hell he gave Snow and Charming.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" she taunted slightly.

"I wasn't trying to hide." He said calmly and Ruby was suddenly suspicious that he had something planned. Glancing around her, she saw no evidence of a trap.

"You killed an innocent man." David accused.

"He was a mouse." Spencer spoke disinterestedly as though the answer was obvious and that the _mouse_ didn't deserve the respect to be mourned.

Ruby was disgusted at the ex-kings behavior and his words hurt her more than she'd like to admit. She remembered Billy, who was always friendly and helpful, never had a bad word to say about anyone. She remembered the man who fixed her tires and expected nothing in return and would always talk to her like an equal instead of a rebellious teenager.

"He was better then you'll ever be."

"You want to make a deal? Not going to happen." David told him resolutely.

"I'm not interested in making a deal." Spencer told him, "I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?"

"That you're never going to see your wife or your daughter again."

"What're you talking about?"

"You really should be more cautious of something so valuable." He warned mockingly before revealing the Hatters hat and tossing into the bonfire.

"NO!" David yelled, rushing for it.

Ruby barely restrained him in time. Spencer was ranting a small monologue in the background as Ruby and David stared into the flames, both losing a way to reuniting with their families. David spun around and punched Spencer mid rant and Ruby didn't bother trying to stop him this time but when David drew his gun she had to speak up.

"David, don't!"

His hands shook and he had tears streaming down his face but all he could do was point the gun at the chuckling Spencer.

"I told you," he said, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

David lowered the gun and turned to the bonfire, silently crying.

All they could do was watch the flames eat their last hope.

* * *

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

* * *

After Spencer had been taken to the station and locked up, Ruby and David drove towards Mary Margaret's and Emma's house, which had really become David's and Henry's house now. The car was silent and full of tension.

"I just lost my wife and daughter." He told her.

Ruby didn't know what to say.

"When you lost Peter…" he started, speaking gently due to the subjects' delicate nature, "how did you carry on?"

Ruby almost replied with Snow, but realized just how much that would hurt him, being reminded of his wife. "I had Granny."

David nodded. "I have Henry still."

"Yes, you have your grandson."

The silence impregnated the air again and David move towards another topic, one worse for Ruby then he imagined.

"I lost my daughter." He choked.

Ruby swallowed heavily. "I know."

"I barely even knew her. She was right there, in plain sight and I didn't even realize and the second I found out about her I lost her."

Ruby felt her lower lip tremble, her hand sneaking towards her empty belly. "I know." He had no idea how much she knew, how much she could understand and _relate_.

"How can you know?" David said angrily. "Did you lose your daughter? Did you lose your wife?"

Ruby's jaw clenched but she refused to yell at David, not when he was in such a state. He needed someone who was there for him, someone who could relate.

"No I didn't lose a wife," Ruby told him. "But I did lose my husband and my daughter."

She saw David freeze from the corner of her eyes and he almost swerved off the road. He quickly righted himself and pulled over, turning to face her.

"What?" He asked mystified, "You don't have a husband or daughter, Ruby. You never have."

Ruby chuckled. "He might technically not be my husband but he was in every way that counted. During wolfs time I lost control and I attacked him, luckily the sun rose before I killed him. I took him with me and I nursed him back to health. We fell in love. We lived in my little cabin in the woods for a year." She recalled fondly.

She saw David's look of complete disbelief.

"Why didn't Snow tell me this?"

Ruby prepared for the onslaught of questions. "That's because she didn't know."

His head snapped up. "What?! Why wouldn't you tell her this?!"

"Because I was afraid she wouldn't like him. Granny didn't."

David shook his head. "Snow would have loved anyone you loved. Did Granny know about this?"

"She was the only one."

That information made David feel a little bit better. He breathed a deep breath and broached asked the question he was dying to ask. "And your daughter?"

"Killian and I were together for a long time. When we received word that Snow was pregnant and so soon after the marriage we believed that a child wasn't an option for us. Then I found out about Silvia." Ruby smiled. "Our little miracle. You should have seen his face when he found out!" she laughed. "Complete shock yet I've never seen him so happy."

"It sounds like he loved you."

Ruby nodded. "Yes, and I love him."

"What happened to them?" he asked cautiously.

"I made a deal." She saw him bristle. "And I didn't know the price."

"Rumpelstiltskin did this?!"

"What? No! It wasn't him, it was someone else."

"You should know to never make a deal!"

"Of course I knew! I just had to do it but I wouldn't have done it if I had known it would cost me my daughter's life!" she yelled.

"And your husband?"

"He didn't come with the curse, I've looked _everywhere_!"

"… Could he be dead?"

"No, if he was I'd know it." She didn't want to give him reason to seek out Bernadette, so she left bits out.

"How long ago did all this happen?" he wondered not really expecting an answer.

"I lost Killian with the curse and I lost Silvia over a week ago."

David's jaw dropped. "What?! I've never seen you with a child and she died a week ago?! Ruby, what?!" he had no idea what to think anymore.

"That's because she wasn't a child. In this world I technically had a miscarriage even though I know she was ripped out from inside of me by magic."

"Jesus Christ. How can you live and smile despite this."

"I haven't been. I can't tell you how many times I've nearly done something stupid because of the pain I'm in but I have something keeping me here."

"What?"

She smiled. "The hope that he will come and find me."

David looked up at her and smiled slightly. "You think it's possible to come over from the other side?"

"Why not? After all, the door swings both ways."

* * *

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like fire in my blood**_

* * *

They looked over Henry's sleeping form and David was looking at him in complete despair.

"He may never see his mother or grandmother again. How am I going to break that news to him?"

"You won't have to." Ruby told him.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough… it took an entire curse to get us here in the first place and without the hat…"

Ruby cut him off before he fell back into a depression. "You'll find another way or they'll come to you"

"You don't know that."

"But I know you and I know you'll never give up until you do… And David, you're not going to be doing this alone."

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other until a thought struck Ruby so hard she actually flinched.

"Do you mind giving Granny a call?" she asked while walking towards the front door

"Sure, why? What for?"

"I _may_ have left Belle chained up in the library so someone should probably-" David cut her off.

"Unchain her?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

She smiled her gratitude and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I've still got a few hours of wolfs time left. You've helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time." She took of her cloak and tossed it towards him.

"What's that?"

With a large beaming smile Ruby exclaimed, "Run!"

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

* * *

The next day brought Ruby to the library with an iced tea as an apology for Belle. The princess glared at her for a minute before taking the iced tea and setting it down before hugging Ruby.

"Do you have any idea how worried out of my mind I was? You left me here for hours believing the worst had happened and the best you can bring me is iced tea?"

"I'm sorry but I thought it was what I deserved."

Belle pulled back and looked at her intently, putting her hands on the werewolf's shoulders and said, "No one deserves to be butchered like you would have been."

"Well, I didn't exactly have anything to live for."

Belle's brows furrowed. "But you do now?"

Ruby took Belle's hand and sat them down on the sofa used often for story telling between them.

"When I was in my wolf form, my canine instincts must have taken over and suppressed me. I ended up in some kind of hallucinated alternate reality. A life where the curse didn't exist and we had our baby and got married and just _lived_. I saw that and I want it. Silvia-"Ruby's voice cracked a bit, "wouldn't be with us but she would be remembered and eternally loved. I just want to be happy, Belle."

Belle wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders and let her weep. They both mourned the child they had been excited to meet but would never hold. They mourned the little scenarios they had painted with their words and the laughs and hopes they brought. They mourned of a little girl who didn't even know how loved she really was. Minutes passed before Ruby composed herself and Belle stood up.

"I need you to stay here while I make a quick phone call." She spoke in the same tone as when they discovered Ruby's pregnancy.

"Belle," the wolf asked suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

But Belle had already disappeared behind the reception desk and was speaking on the phone in hushed tones even Ruby couldn't hear. The conversation quickly ended in what appeared to be a very hostile Belle who sauntered back over to the couch. She grabbed Ruby's hand and yanked her up and rushed over to the exit.

"God does that man frustrate me!"

"Who?"

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

* * *

They burst unceremoniously into Mr. Gold's shop.

"Rumpel!" Belle yelled, causing even Ruby to flinch.

Who knew the librarian had such a pack of lungs?

Not hearing a response, Ruby was dragged into the back room where she had never dared go before. There, Mr. Gold was sitting at a spinning wheel, looking anywhere but at Belle.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, Belle, it is indeed lovely to see you too. How kind of you to drop by, let me put on a cup of tea for you before you lecture me to death about things you don't know anything about." Obviously Belle wasn't the only one with their panties in a twist.

"What was that?!" Belle repeated, louder than before.

"What was what, Belle? You'll need to be more specific."

She made a sound of annoyance, "Our phone conversation."

"Oh yes, that. Well, it was exactly how I said it. I cannot and will not interfere."

"Not even for my friend?"

"Not even for _me_, dearie. Strict protocol when it comes to contracts I'm afraid. I'm not allowed to get involved."

"She lost everything. The very least she should have is her daughter."

Ruby's ears perked at this but opted to remain silent just in case her saying anything ruined any hope she and Belle had.

"I cannot alter a contract, Belle." He told her exasperated, "That's the point of a contract. It is between two people and it is signed upon, breaking a contract isn't as easy as breaking a deal where ones word is all they've got."

Silence passed between them before Belle's eyes watered slightly with unshed tears.

"Help her, please. I know you can." She begged.

Ruby could see the beasts eyes soften as he watched Belle's heartbreak; she could see the ineptness in his eyes.

"A contract is a contract. It's different from deals. I can't intervene when contracts are involved."

The beauty's eyes hardened. "And if it were Bae?"

Ruby was amazed at how quickly his expression changed; it went from sadly resolved to terrifyingly distraught. She didn't know who Bae was but if it could give Ruby her daughter back, she'd milk him for all he was worth.

"Bae's a different story."

"What makes the stories so different?"

Mr. Gold looked at Ruby with something akin to sympathy.

"I'll help you."

The girls smiled.

"But first, I need to see this contract. Let's visit an unpleasant witch, shall we?"

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

* * *

Bernadette was less than thrilled at the arrival of her three uninvited guests.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She greeted callously.

"Ursula, always a pleasure." He return politely before impolitely walking in uninvited.

They all followed him in and stood in the hallway.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Still bitter after all this time are we, dearie?" Mr. Gold taunted.

She remained silent but Belle voiced her curiosity.

"Bitter?"

He gladly explained. "Ursula petitioned to be a pupil of mine but I rejected her in favour of a young heartbroken girl who had the world before her."

Bernadette's eyes narrowed further. "Now that we've been down memory lane, what do you want?"

"Miss Lucus' contract if you'd please."

"Uh-ah, no way, not happening. It's a contract Gold, not even you can do anything."

"Well, this is very true but I would like to see it all the same." He smiled serenely. "You have my word I won't run off with it, not that I'd get very far, mind you." He gestured to his bum leg.

"Now, if you please." he held out his hand and she reluctantly handed over the contract.

Mr. Gold's eyes scanned the paper quickly and thoroughly as everyone waited with baited breath. Ruby was biting her nails praying to anyone with power that Gold would find a loophole. Mr. Gold's face grew grimmer and grimmer with every word he read before an impish grin split his face wide open.

"Ah, Ursula. How proud I am to say you were never my pupil. No acolyte of mine would have ever made such a folly."

Both girls' hearts started beating faster with hope and even Bernadette's breath seemed to hitch with anxiety.

"How do you mean?"

The antiquities dealer held up the contract and pointed at the very bottom of the contract.

"Here, it is signed; _Ruby Lucas_."

They all exchanged looks of confusion but Mr. Gold's grin simply grew wider.

"That's not her real name. Her birth name is not Ruby Lucas therefore the contract is invalid."

The contract burst into flames in his hands as the sea witch screeched. Belle cheered slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ruby felt an abrupt flutter within her abdomen. Instantly clutching her stomach, she can instinctively feel the life beneath her fingers and tears of absolute joy sprung from her eyes. Silvia was alive and was back where she belonged; with her Mama.

She was wrapped in Belle arms immediately and the princess' eyes went comically wide.

"Wow, you suddenly grew."

Indeed Ruby had the slightest hint of a baby bump which her formfitting clothes emphasised. Placing their hands on her belly they both made baby noises to Silvia who must have heard them because she shifted inside Ruby, which felt incredibly strange after going for what felt like so long without it.

Ruby's smile was the most genuine it had been in weeks.

She walked over to Mr. Gold and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Thank you." She breathed to him with genuine gratitude mixed with her voice.

Mr. Gold's mouth fell into an 'o' shape of slight astonishment. Obviously he wasn't thanked often and not sincerely. He took her hand in both of his and simply patted it.

"You are most welcome, Miss Lucas."

Just as they were about to leave Mr. Gold noticed Bernadette's very aggressive expression. Handing Belle a fifty dollar note, he told them to go to the diner and for Belle to have whatever she wanted. Too thrilled and excited to recognize his deadly expression, the two girls tore off towards the diner to tell Granny.

…And then there were two.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to his denied pupil.

"I wouldn't do whatever it is you are planning."

The witch looked at him disinterested. "Oh?"

He pointed to a jar across the room which caused her to flinch under his scrutiny.

"...not unless you what that to become public knowledge. Imagine the mob that would come for you; worse and far more vicious than Miss Lucas' would have been I'd predict. And we all know how well I predict things."

Bernadette sneered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your teacher was a sick woman, one even I wouldn't associate with. It would appear that along with passing on her knowledge to you, she passed on her particular love for a younglings flesh."

He walked forward and picked up the large jar, causing her to twitch violently but barely manage to restrain herself.

She was no match for Rumpelstiltskin and they both knew it.

"To be able to keep a foetus alive outside of the womb and in a jar is miraculous. To increase its growth rate is a commodity in itself but what you use it for is an _abomination_. I don't think Ruby would have paid kindly to you raising her child only to eat it… Nor would the rest of the town."

He saw threatened tears fall down the blind witches apprentices face as she chokingly asked.

"What do you want?"

"Leave Belle, Ruby and her child alone. If I ever hear you've gone near them again..." The jar exploded in his hands making Bernadette's freeze in horror. "I'll make you wish _you_ were never born."

As she fell to the floor in a heap of blubbering sobs of assurances she would stay away from them, Mr. Gold walked away very satisfied with himself.

Ruby truly was the luckiest girl. She had her daughter back and the love of her life was trying to find her. Thank every deity possible that Rumpelstiltskin was still in the dark about whom the father really was or else this may have turned out _very_ differently.

* * *

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

* * *

Standing before her mirror Ruby slowly lifted her shirt and beamed with pride. There was the slightest swell of her stomach that revealed the life of her unborn child. Sure, there were suddenly stretch marks blemishing her skin that she was certain weren't there this morning and they may have made her feel slightly ugly but as she cradled the bump protectively she couldn't help but smile.

With her belly once again full with her child, Ruby felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

In another world, far and farther away in a land full of magic, a man awoke with a start and had tears in his eyes. The image of that little girl was burned in his brain and the woman he had held in his arms still left him warm inside. He didn't know all the details and there were only flashes here and there but he knew without a shadow of doubt what he'd seen; his lover and their daughter. He wiped his eyes and held a determined expression. He was _not_ going to let that life pass him by.

And Killian Jones always fights for what he wants.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the seriously delayed update. I was hoping to deviate between Ruby and Killian each chapter but considering 'Child of the Moon' was solely Red without any mention of Captain Hook and then the two week break, I decided to simply do Ruby's POV. Also, please welcome my nephew Declan into the world; he took up quite a bit of my time. Again, sorry for the delay and also keep in mind that each chapter is lengthy and I do have a life so it'll take a while for me to write them. As of right now I have no plans to abandon the story and as it was originally a one-shot I simply write whenever it suits me – as heartless as some of you may think it is. Next will be Killian's POV. Also, any song suggestions are appreciated and will be considered :D Thank you all so much for your reviews and leave more, but c'mon, you all seriously thought I'd kill Silvia? That's heartless even for **_**me**_**. **

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	4. AN

**Sorry everyone but this is NOT a chapter.**

**The reason I haven't updated is because the links that I used to watch episodes have expired – most likely due to copyright reasons. I am nothing if not a perfectionist as I like to have 100% accurate dialogue with a few tweaks here and there.**

**In saying this, I have a favour to ask you all. If any of you have any links to watch them online please let me know because I've been trying to find some but they're just NOT working for me. My cousin says she'll give me all the episodes she's downloaded but that won't be until the end of the season and as sure as I am that you don't want to wait that long – I don't want to wait that long. I love writing this FF and although I don't update consistently I do plan thoroughly what I'm doing and I have a few weeks of episodes I really NEED to let out. It's seriously getting to the boiling point!**

**I NEED TO WRITE THEM!**

**So, please let me know if you can find any! I'm looking for 'Into the Deep' and onwards. **

**Oh, and next chapter will be Killian's POV!**

**The sooner I find the episodes the quicker I'll write!**

**Have A Good One!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
